All about instincts
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Mating season' theme... It's not gonna be easy for Donnie to deal with this situation, especially when there is even two problems... WARNING: Yaoi and different stuff of the same kind...
1. Facing the problem

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. And I can't help smiling when I try to imagine the situation... Don't know, seems this time I just wanna play with turtles. Don't be too hard on me.

**About chapter**: late night coffee, peaceful and quiet kitchen... but soon enough Donatello will have to face a problem. Even two...

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

**Pairing**: hehehe... We shall see...

* * *

**Part 1. Facing the problem**

Strong aroma filled the entire kitchen as Donatello took his cup from the cupboard and turned to coffee machine. He was still exited about that thing, though he had found it and repaired almost three weeks ago. Well, he did like coffee and he did like all kinds of mechanisms, so his joy wasn't surprising.

Besides, genius was alone in the kitchen and could do everything the way he wanted. Splinter had left to Japan a week ago to visit some old friend of his, Michelangelo went topside to get pizza and maybe visit Casey and April and elder brothers sat in their rooms. So it was quiet and peaceful in the kitchen, and Don really enjoyed every moment of it. It was late, almost a midnight, but he didn't really want to sleep.

Pouring himself black hot drink, Donnie smiled slightly. Looked like he was the only one it this family who consumed coffee. Master Splinter preferred green tea and he was ready to spend hours over a teapot, interrupting only to prepare some more. Mikey's favorite drink were juices, and brothers knew that no matter how many packs of them were in the fridge, it would be complicated to try even one of them if the youngest of the clan was around. It was a miracle that he hadn't burst yet. In his turn Leo…

Donatello sighed quietly and looked at his cup. Leo and Raph didn't like coffee either, but that wasn't very important at the moment. Genius was far more worried about their recent strange behavior. They had been acting somehow odd during last three days. Don couldn't define the problem completely, but he realized that they had been little aggressive and agitated. They both had locked themselves in their rooms getting out only to take some food and drink. All Don's attempts to talk or check their state had failed, but at least they didn't seem sick or something. Just a bit… wild?

Genius remembered that he hadn't seen them since yesterday. Having sighed he put one piece of sugar into his coffee, took his cup and walked to the aperture. Perhaps, he should make sure that everything is ok. Maybe they just got some kind of infection or something, though usually in this case they would come to Don. Yes, they were stubborn and everything, but not stupid and didn't joke with diseases.

Violet-clad terrapin took a drop of coffee, making his way to the living room. He intended to get some stuff from his lab and then go and check on his brothers. It wasn't going to take much time. Having stepped into the living space, Donatello threw quick glance on the lab door in front and on the left side of the room and then suddenly realized that he wasn't alone.

Both elder brothers sat on the sofa near TV, but they didn't look like they were going to watch some late night show. Raphael leaned back against the back of the couch, his eyelids half hooded, legs moved apart wide enough to consider it to be indecent. Donnie couldn't get rid of the feeling that dark green mutant… demonstrated himself to the others. And Leo was just s few inches away, he stared at his sibling with very strange expression on his face as his breath was a bit heavy and intermittent. But even all this could be considered normal if leader's hand wasn't lying on Raph's thigh.

Looking at two of them in confusion, Donatello mechanically put his cup on the small table near the aperture and did one step forward. Genius felt anxiety, not only because they behaved strange, but also because they even looked strange. Somehow… different, unlike themselves. Those changes in them were almost imperceptible, but they definitely were.

Donnie didn't like his inability to analyze the situation coherently. But even more he didn't like the gazes both brothers threw at him simultaneously before returning to whatever they were doing there.

After a short pause Leo suddenly growled loudly, leaned forward and nibbled Raphael's neck. To Don's great surprise, hothead only grunted in reply, not pushing his sibling away. Genius gulped involuntary when leader started to nip Raph's neck and shoulders insistently, while one of his hands was wrapped around him and another one caressed dark green body.

Not being sure how to react to such a show, Donatello unexpectedly found himself doing another step forward. Leonardo was churring, Raph was making those low grunting noises and they both sounded so odd… and pleased. Donnie shook his head, gathering thoughts, and then saw Leo's hand sliding between Raph's legs. Feeling his cheeks flushing a bit, genius averted his glance and came to the conclusion that it would be better to leave right now.

But before he even moved, lager turtle grunted louder, and this time it was a irritated sound. Leader stopped for a moment, not taking his hand away, but then again proceeded with what he was doing. And in the next moment he was thrown aside with strong and sharp shove.

With widened eyes Donnie watched Leo getting up to his feet and Raph doing the same. A few seconds later his brothers were standing face to face, gazing at each other with threat in their eyes and letting out low growls. Muscles tensed, chins lowered, fists clenched. Definitely that wasn't good.

But at least Don suddenly understood everything. After all, he didn't read all those countless books for nothing… They were in their mating season, though it was strange that Raph had it the same time with the eldest brother. And it was obvious now that Leo wanted to mate Raphael. And it was not less clear that hothead didn't want to be taken. Sure he wasn't the one to let someone dominate him, especially when he was coming through the same state. And another thing Don realized was that Raph in his turn didn't want to mate Leo. And that meant only one thing - he chose someone else. It was a… disturbing thought.

They had been looking at each other for long moments, but then Leo slowly stepped back. No, he didn't look frightened or something, he just wasn't interested in the fight. As if he had more important urges to satisfy and didn't want to waste time. And then slowly, very slowly Leonardo turned his head to Don's side. A second later Raphael's golden orbs fixed upon him too.

_Now_ Donnie understood what it meant 'be pierced with glances'. Having gulped, genius inhaled deeply, trying to ignore rising fear and the feeling that two pairs of eyes were almost engulfing him. His mind suddenly lost its' ability to think logically and declared only that he was in a big trouble.

Donatello couldn't even shift when Leo moved in his direction with a not very comforting flickering in his eyes and crooked grin on his face. Common sense screamed to him to run, but he couldn't even do a single step back. The realization that his elder brother wanted to _mate_ him almost paralyzed violet-clad terrapin. All he could do was helplessly watch their leader approaching him and try to suppress deep shiver.

When Leo was a few steps away, genius's nose caught senior brother's scent. It was also different, not usual, odd, indescribable, but still… somehow attractive. And then blue masked ninja grabbed his wrist, making Donnie gasp loudly and shudder. Having grinned even wider, Leonardo licked his lips as his free hand pulled to Donatello's waist. Younger terrapin was so consumed by brother's dangerous vicinity, that he didn't quite hear another sound coming from behind leader's back.

But Leo sure did. He stopped, grin flew down from his face sharply. Having unclenched his fingers, Leonardo released Don's wrist and turned around slowly. His body tensed. Donnie made a deep breathe and looked at the source of the sound that had caught Leo's attention.

Raph stood now much closer than before. His eyes narrowed, fists clenched, breathing heavy and deep. And he was… roaring. Actually roaring. The sound more dangerous and lower than the one he had made before. As if it was more than threat. As if it was… challenge.


	2. Two predators and one catch

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. And I can't help smiling when I try to imagine the situation... Don't know, seems this time I just wanna play with turtles. Don't be too hard on me.

**About chapter**: this chapter is a bit slow... Donnie is not the one to give up easily, though soon he will have another problem...

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**Part 2. Two predators and one catch**

Donnie felt himself in the middle of the bad dream, when you don't want to see it any more, but can't wake up. Leo wanted him as his mate. So did Raph. And it looked like they were going to fight because of it.

Don leaned back across the wall as his kneels suddenly became weak and he felt strong urge to slid down to the floor. Definitely, it all was some kind of bad dream. Leo and Raph quarreled constantly, but never before genius's brothers weren't ready to tear each other apart, because they both wanted to mate one turtle.

No. Because they both were dominating males it the middle of their mating season, full of hormones and testosterone boiling inside, and wanted to mate the same turtle. That was easier to accept, knowing that leader and hothead were out if their minds and acted mostly on instincts.

But the worst thing was that it didn't really matter for Donnie who'll win. His loss was obvious despite any outcome of this merciless battle. Because none of his elder brothers didn't seem to be interested in asking genius's permission.

Don realized that if he wouldn't do anything right now, he'll be taken by one of them in the nearest time. And judging by their state, neither Raph nor Leo would listen to him and his pleas. They'll take what they want by brute force. Donnie gulped. Well he was good ninja and all that, but that was Leo and Raph. Leonardo and his perfect combat skills and Raphael and his strength. Having shuddered deeply, Don threw a glance on two mutants in front of him and remembered leader's forceful grip on his own wrist. Their state added even more energy and power to their bodies, so violet-clad terrapin could easily foreshadow the result of his resistance - he'll be knocked down and pinned to the floor within a very short time. And then…

Breathing slowly, Donatello suppressed another bite of fear and tried to think calmly. All he needed at the moment was to get out of the living room and his lab was the best hideout due to its heavy metal door. But it was easy to think about and very hard to do with Leo standing right in front of him and Raph in a few steps away. Of course they were deeply consumed by each other, but something prompted Don that if he tried to run, they'd definitely switch their attention to him. That was not good. They could grab him, tie down, for example, and only then return to their previous occupation and continue to find out which one of them going to get the catch.

Genius sighed quietly, being afraid to attract unwanted attention. He loved his brothers and liked when they spent time together: trained with Leo, for example, or repaired something with Raph. It was always good to be in the centre of their attention. But, definitely, not that kind of it.

Maybe, he could try and talk to them, convince to stop all this nonsense, addressing his words to the voice of reason, but he wasn't sure that there was much reason in their heads at the moment.

And so for the first time in his life Don found himself praying for his brothers to start battle and give him a chance to get away.

Raphael averted his eyes from Leo for few second to throw a glance on violet-clad terrapin. If he wasn't pressed against the wall already, Donnie would make another step back for sure. If Leo's glance before was penetrating, those dark yellow orbs now were simply ripping. It was unbearable, especially when Raph's eyes slid down his body. Shivering with a new wave of fear mixed with something else, which was indefinite, but strong, Donatello had to use all his ability to self-control not to run immediately.

But his prays had been accepted. Seeing that his rival dared to distract from him and paid attention to only possible mate around here, Leo growled loudly and suddenly run forward, attacking Raphael. Larger turtle roared in return, concentrating on his brother, and jumped in leader's direction. Leonardo avoided first strike and quickly punched back. His lightning blow hit the target, but as soon as their current state added more energy and power in their bodies and his own attacks grew in speed and strength, Raph's usual resilience and endurance increased just as well. He rocked a little, growled and kicked blue masked ninja in his turn. Swerving the strike, Leo jumped to the side, shook his head and run forward again, attempting to knock Raphael down…

Good they didn't have their weapon.

Despite the extreme fascination of this show, Donnie didn't waste any more time to watch it. He forced himself to move, carefully did first step forward and then run in the direction of lab's door. Genius was sure that he had never run so fast in his life. It took him barely two seconds to rush into the safety of the lab and slam the door behind.

He made it!

A moment later Donatello heard angry yell and something big banged itself against the door. Having jerked in surprise, violet-clad terrapin run to computer monitor near the opposite wall. He had put cameras in the main room of their lair long time ago and now he didn't actually remembered why. Perhaps, it had been his first try to see if that camera was in the work mode and he had forgot to remove it later. Anyway, it could definitely be useful now.

Gazing at the screen, Donnie saw snoring Leo, who stood in the middle of the room, and roaring Raph right in front of the door. He banged himself against it couple more times, then stepped back, staring at the obstacle with obvious hatred in his eyes. He had rather scary view and Don felt happiness, knowing that the door was almost unbreakable. He was safe here and definitely there was nothing that could make him get out of his shelter.

Meanwhile Raph stopped his idle contemplation and jumped to Leo again. Don watched two of them battle for some time. There was no ninja style or anything like that this time, just a couple of completely wacko animals in the middle of their battle for dominance. Besides, they were definitely frustrated, because their catch run away. Donnie sighed with a relief, then smiled slightly. He would sit here no matter how long it was going to take for elder brothers to act normal again.

No way Donatello was going to let one of them take him. No way.

It took half an hour for Don to calm down completely. His lab had all comforts, so he took a shower to relax more and start to feel even better after it. Now he could think clearly, and that was necessary in this unusual situation. Having sighed, Donnie returned to the monitor and looked at the screen again.

Of course they were both there. At least, they stopped fighting, probably needed some rest or just got bored. After all, their battle for dominance was pointless due to the absence of the one they could dominate. Elder brothers sat on the opposite sites of the sofa, breathing a bit deeply and looking at the lab's door. Seeing that, Don gulped involuntary and reminded himself that door was unbreakable. No need to worry, they couldn't get in and he wasn't going to get out. And he could easily ignore their grunting and low growling from behind the door. Now it was a good time to concentrate and think about what to do next.

After a minute Leo made another attempt to approach Raph with the obvious intentions, but was stopped with the same threatening growl from his sibling. And strange thought came into Don's mind. Leo wanted to mate and he looked like he was ready to mate anyone. But Raph seemed not to have the same intentions. Why is that? In his state Leo should be attractive to him just as well as Donatello was…

Shaking his head in confusion, Don averted his eyes from the monitor. He felt thirsty. He was about to go and get the bottle of water from the closet near his bed, when he suddenly heard some quiet noise outside. And this time that wasn't Raph or Leo. Genius walked to the lab door and listened to the sound more carefully. It was easy, because now there was a complete silence in the living room. Somehow, it didn't seem to be a good sign.

Donnie listened to the sound again and suddenly felt his heart dropping down into his heels.

"Guys, where're you?" Mikey's voice was quite but, nevertheless, clear enough. "Want pizza?"


	3. Not the best time to return

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. And I can't help smiling when I try to imagine the situation... Don't know, seems this time I just wanna play with turtles. Don't be too hard on me.

**About chapter**: what can I say... Definitely not the best time to return. Besides, Donnie suddenly realises one important thing about Raph (can't help with that! ). And this chapter a bit shorter than the others as I'm still considering what to do with younger brothers... He-he-he.

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

Donatello groaned, shaking his head in complete frustration. With the events of last hour he completely forgot about their youngest brother. What the Shell was he doing home so soon? He should have been at Casey and April, he said he wanted to visit them…

Having flinched, genius run to work desk with the monitor. His knees started to weaken again as he stared at the dull screen. After few seconds he simply grew cold.

It was bad that Leo was looking strictly in the direction of Mikey's voice. His whole body tensed as strained string, head was lowered and legs bent slightly. There was no need to be a brilliant thinker to realize that his pose manifested complete readiness to catch. Predator was waiting for his victim to come into the room as he intended to make forceful jump and blow a single accurate strike that would be his victory… Yes, Raphael banging himself against the door was a frightening view, so hunting Leonardo wasn't much better…

And it was worse that Raph didn't show much interest in Mikey's approach. No, on one hand, it was good that he didn't want to… take their little brother, but on the other hand, he didn't seem as if he was going to challenge leader for orange-clad terrapin. Hothead just sat on the sofa with his eyes still fixed upon the lab door. And Raph's indifference brought the situation to the worst point.

As long as dark green mutant wasn't going to battle his elder brother because of Mikey, Leo was finally about to get what he wanted.

Donatello felt himself very strange as he kept on gazing at the screen. He just couldn't understand. Why Raphael wasn't interested in Leo or Mikey? Why he wanted to mate only Don? Why he acted against his instincts, which were supposed to be telling him to take every possible suitable mate in his vision field right now? His current urge screamed and begged to be fulfilled, why did he resist?

As if getting tired because of Donnie's endless "why", genius brain suddenly flashed a memory in his head. Their usual dinner three weeks ago; olive green mutant had bent down to pick up fallen towel, and straightening up again he had noticed Raph's darkened glance and strange impression on his slightly contorted face as large turtle behind his back had been looking at him intently. Sniffing discontentedly, Raphael had shifted on his chair, stood up and rushed out of the kitchen. Bathroom door had been slammed few seconds later… And that hadn't been the first time. And not the last.

Donnie froze in disbelief near his desk. Of course, he had noticed those Raph's strange glances and even more odd reactions to some of his actions or movements, but didn't realize their meaning until today. Until now. Until he saw Raphael in his mating season sitting in front of lab door and ignoring other siblings in favor to mate Donatello.

How could genius not see that hothead had wanted to take him long before his instincts went wild and current state captured him?

Don gulped, shaking his head. Now, _that_ was weird – being wanted by his own brother not only because of mating season… What was he supposed to do with it? And wasn't it something more than just lust, if Raphael managed to suppress his raging instincts at the moment?..

Probably, that's why Leo acted so… wild – he simply didn't have any preferences yet.

Well, whatever it was, it didn't matter now. There was more important problem. Donatello looked around the laboratory before returning to the monitor. What could he do? The moment Mikey enters the room he'd be caught by their leader. And this time Leo won't lecture his sibling or give him some friendly hug… Unfortunately, it looked like abrupt realization about Raph's behavior swept away all coherent thoughts from Donnie's head.

He grabbed tightly the edge of his table when he suddenly saw smiling Mikey in the aperture.

"Hey guys!" The youngest of the clan waved his hand in greeting gesture. "What are you doing?"

Low lustful growl was the only reply. And before Mikey even managed to react somehow, Leo jumped forward and clenched his fingers on Mikey's forearms. Almost trembling in anticipation, leader turned around, sharply threw his sibling up the sofa and pressed down on him with short grunt.

"Leo, what..??"

Mikey's words stuck in his throat as Leo abruptly pressed his lips to youngest brother's neck and bit it hard enough to make sea green terrapin gasp in a shock. For some long moments younger mutant was definitely stunned as he didn't even move or cry, keeping still under leader's weight and not even breathing while blue masked ninja carried on with his conquest. But when Leonardo's hand slid down Mikey's body, he finally flinched, shivered, let out startled yelp and tried to push senior brother off. His face contorted with fear, when he heard another low growl in a reply, a growl that was definitely discontent and dangerous. Ignoring frightened expression in blue eyes, Leo pushed himself forward more eagerly, forcing Mikey to spread his legs and settling himself between them. He continued biting and licking sea green skin with some sort of obsession as his right hand reached and grabbed small tail below. Mikey jerked sharply and let out hysterical sob.

"Raph!" He yelled trying to attract red-clad terrapin's attention. "Stop him!!"

Don bit his lip, watching the monitor. Obviously, hothead didn't care much about helping in his current state… Besides, he considered the situation to be normal as long as Leo _only_ wanted to mate his little brother. Raph was going to do the same with Donnie, so it was no surprise that he didn't bother to do anything. Dark green mutant threw one quick glance on his siblings and returned to his previous occupation, continuing to watch lab's door. Mikey jerked again, feeling Leo's fingers near the entrance to his body, and cried out loudly.

"Donnie!! Help me!"

He couldn't wait any longer, even if he still didn't think of any 'rescue plan'. Donatello grabbed his bo, closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself for what he was going to do, then run to the door and silently unlocked it. Then genius took one deep breath and rushed outside abruptly, earning himself an advantage of surprise...


	4. Resistance

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. I stopped ssmiling, although I'm still playing with turtles... Especially, with Donnie... Don't be too hard on me.

**About chapter**: Harsh reality, little romance to soften it, Donnie's new experience, discontent elder brothers and genius's weapon against Leo... Heh.

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**Part 4. Resistance**

Despite that it took all his speed and agility to avoid Raph's attack as he run past him, jumped forward and knocked down Leo with his bo. Not the hardest, but definitely very efficient and accurate strike. Having grunted deeply, leader fell back on his shell. Not wasting any time Don grasped Mikey's wrist and pulled him to the lab's direction, while their senior brother laid on the floor, trying to focus his gaze and shaking his head in a small stun. He was out of action for some time, but unfortunately there was another problem.

Bigger problem. Literally.

Raph stood in front of the lab's door, watching every Don's move with his eyes narrowed. There was no possible way to avoid him. Breathing deeply, hothead growled quietly and Don stopped for a moment, still holding Mikey's hand. Genius assessed the situation. They could fight, of course, but Leo's stun wasn't eternal, so Donatello couldn't let wasting time. He and Mikey won't stand long against both elder brothers. It was necessary to think of something. And quick.

Hearing Leo's groan behind them, Donnie understood that unfortunately they wouldn't able to manage their way to lab together. Violet-clad terrapin threw one quick glance on Mikey. The youngest of the clan was scared, embarrassed and confused. He definitely wasn't ready for what was going on. Not that Donatello himself was, but at least genius realized what happened with their siblings and why they acted like that. But that didn't change the point that Mikey didn't deserve being taken by one of them against his own will. Don just couldn't let this happen, after all, with both elder brothers out of their mind, he was the one to answer for the youngest.

"To my lab!" Donnie whispered sharply.

With these words he pushed orange-clad terrapin away from him and moved in the opposite direction. As expected, Raph jumped to him, leaving the way free, and Mikey took his chance to run inside the lab. A moment later he appeared in the aperture and flinched as he saw Raphael blocking Don's strike and knocking out bo from his hands. When dark green fingers had grabbed genius's wrists Mikey jerked to help, but stopped immediately at the loud shout.

"No!" Donatello yelled. "Get back and close the door!"

But how could Mikey do that after the way Donnie had saved him? He noticed that all Raph's attention had been focused upon genius, who kept on struggling, though it seemed to be an idle attempt against larger turtle's strength. It was a chance! Mikey run past them as fast as he could, picked up Don's bo and raised his hand to blow a strike and knock down elder brother. He didn't want to see what Raphael intended to do with Donatello.

Unfortunately, the same trick rarely can be used twice. Especially, when you're dealing with ninjas.

Pushing Don away sharply and tripping him up to make fall down, Raph dodged the attack, turned and grasped Mikey's forearm. And before youngest terrapin could do something, he was sent into a short, but very fast flight towards the opposite wall. Donatello gasped, when Mikey reached the destination with a slight moan and fell on the floor. At least it was a relief that Raphael didn't use his full strength. It was more like he just shook off some annoying insect of his hand. Maybe elder brother was able to control himself a bit after all.

Donnie didn't have enough time to think about it though. Strong hand took hold of his wrist once again and forced to get up. Sharp turn and a second later he was pushed to the corner of the room and pressed to the wall by Raph's weight. Dark green mutant gazed at his catch with strong and obvious hunger in his eyes and that caused shivers to run down Donnie's spine.

"Raph… listen… You don't want to hurt me, right?" Donatello tried to make his voice sound convincing and calm.

But golden orbs flickered almost hypnotizing, and their expression was telling that yes, their master wanted to 'hurt' Donnie, he wanted to 'hurt' him right now and he wanted to 'hurt' him so badly…

"L-let go off me, and… I'll h-help you…" Don struggled with words as fear once again started to fill him. "I'll think of s-something… You and Leo…"

Next moment he realized that it wasn't such a good idea mentioning their leader's name. Raphael frowned sharply, his eyes flashed with anger and his fingers clenched on Don's wrist even tighter, making violet masked ninja let out quiet painful hiss. Larger terrapin didn't say anything – probably, his state was an obstacle to that – but Donatello got the message without much difficulty.

Raph was jealous.

Don's breath caught in his throat. Least of all he wanted to anger hothead now. But Donnie didn't manage to process the following situation, because Raphael suddenly growled very low, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Don's. Well, that was definitely unexpected… And it was even more unexpected when Raph took the advantage of surprise and confusion and pushed his tongue into brother's mouth.

Looked like those shivers in genius's spine called for back up, and now there was a whole army of them, marching through his body. Feeling that wet and warm tongue caressing and exploring his insides, Donatello found himself incapable to resist this brother's 'attack'. He closed his eyes, listening to sensations and failing to hold unexpected moan as Raphael's hand slid down his side and rubbed olive thigh.

Did he really… enjoy this somehow? Donnie didn't want to confess it, but he simply couldn't deny it, he was never the one to deny reality… Besides, Raph smelled somehow… different, just like Leo before. But hothead's scent was more forceful, sharp and even piercing, it was almost... irresistible. Of course, it was the effect of his specific state, but Don didn't care at the moment. He almost forgot about it, continuing to melt in those powerful hands, as their movements and touches became more direct and insistent…

Loud scream jerked Donatello from his stun. He opened his eyes sharply to see Leo drugging their youngest brother across living room to his bedroom. Leader forced both siblings' arms behind his back, holding them fiercely, and snorted heavily. Whimpering quietly, Mikey desperately tried to free himself, but this time Leonardo was focused and determined to get what he wanted. And he definitely wasn't going to let go off his catch.

Blue eyes were filled with tears. And because of their pleading glance Don's brain started working properly once again.

He broke the kiss, ignoring displeased growl from Raphael, and touched his lips to dark green shoulder. Sniffing a bit surprised, hothead waited for the continuation. Donnie mentally asked brother's forgiveness for what he was going to do and then fiercely bit warm skin, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. Having roared at the sharp pain, Raphael jerked and instinctively stepped back.

And that was exactly what Donnie needed. He ducked down, jumped forward, avoiding Raph's hands, and rushed towards Leo, not wasting precious seconds to look back. There was only one coherent thought in his mind as he clearly realized that Leonardo was quite pissed off after the strike and Raphael wasn't very happy with that bite either. It was useless and, probably, even dangerous to fight them now or do anything that would make them more discontent with their chosen mates; there was no possible help from outside and it was no use in appealing to brother's common sense, so genius intended to use last thing he had at his disposal.

Raph's jealousy.

Having stopped, Leo watched over Don's approach with narrowed eyes, he seemed to be a little curious about what he intended to do. Violet-clad terrapin tried not to pay attention to heavy breathing behind as he continued running in leader's direction; he just couldn't be distracted and let Raphael catch him. Fortunately, the distance wasn't that long. With last jump genius reached Mikey, who was still trapped in elder brother's arms. It seemed like Leonardo didn't take Don as some threat, but when genius grasped orange masked ninja and tried to pull him out of strong embrace, senior brother did exactly what Donatello expected him to do - he growled discontentedly and blew quick strike to knock him down.

As in Raph's case punch wasn't very hard, more like warning, but Donnie collapsed on the floor with loud groan, having caught a bit confused look from Leo.

Genius hoped he acted convincing. And judging by angry roar from behind, he succeeded in this. All he had to do now was sit and watch how pissed off Raphael was going to tear apart the one who dared to harm his chosen mate.

Trying to suppress stings of conscience and repeating that he had no other options, Donatello crawled away as frowning Leonardo had pushed Mikey to the side before Raphael jumped on him with low grunt. In a moment elder brothers became growling and hissing mass of muscles, battling and rolling all over the room, as they tried to overpower one another. Not very pleasant view…

Violet masked ninja flinched, feeling soft touch to his shoulder, but it was Mikey. Youngest of the clan helped him get up and suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Donnie…" Mikey whispered hardly audible.

Smiling slightly, Donatello stroke his head in attempt to comfort little brother.

"It's ok…" Genius muttered quietly although he knew that it wasn't actually true. "Let's get back to my lab. I have an idea."

Mikey only nodded not saying anything. He shivered deeply, but it wasn't surprising under the circumstances. Having sighed, Donnie took hold of his hand and made their way to the lab as fast as he could. Fortunately this time Leo and Raph were so busy with each other, that this escape was completely unnoticed. Listening to their growls and grunts, Donatello hoped desperately that this time one of them would knock out another and make his task a little easier.

Having closed metal lab door behind them, Don let go of his brother and let out long and deep sigh.

They were safe.

For now.


	5. Rest

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. I stopped smiling, although I'm still playing with turtles... Especially, with Donnie... Don't be too hard on me.

Sorry for delay, friends. My Dark Half (it's her name is Loory! ) took a control over me and made me switch my attention to another idea... I don't want to write this, but She forces me. Poor turtles... Besides, I read few fanfics about 'mating season' and desided to change my plot a bit...

**About chapter**: So, Don and Mikey have some rest to talk and think about their situation. Donnie don't feel very good, he's tired, but it's not a surprise under the circumstances... Is it?

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**Part 5. Rest**

Donatello let himself to just stand there with his shell against the door for some time. Having his eyes closed, he didn't think about anything, only breathed slowly. Of course, Don needed to start working if he wanted to end all this, but he really deserved small rest. Few minutes of something close to meditation. Complete peace, if only he could ignore sounds of battle, raging outside the lab…

He suddenly remembered the feeling of Raph's tongue inside his mouth. Having flinched, Donnie shifted and slowly lifted his eyelids. Head was a bit heavy… No, he never considered Raphael from that point of view, but he also couldn't deny that he had enjoyed their intimate contact. That wasn't right. And made genius nervous a little. Well, ok, it made him nervous a lot, especially combined with the knowledge of what could have happened next.

"Donnie…"

Turning his head, Donatello looked at his younger brother, who was still standing near him.

"Yes?"

Orange-clad terrapin kept silence for some time as if he suddenly forgot what he wanted to say. But when Don wanted to encourage his sibling, Michelangelo blinked and took a deep breathe in.

"Donnie…" Mikey's quiet voice trembled. "I… don't want Leo to do… that with me…"

He seemed so… fragile as he said that. Having sighed deeply, Donatello pulled his little brother closer and hugged him gently. Sea blue hands wrapped around him in return. Genius bit his lip. Mikey was the most vulnerable among them all, his mind and soul were so bright, that they shined to others as a lighthouse's beam in the night. That light was his essence, he didn't learn to hide it yet despite everything they had come through. Many enemies had tried to put out that shining, but Michelangelo managed to keep it till now. Till his own elder brother almost succeeded in what all those villains failed.

Of course, that wasn't Leo's or Raph's fault, they didn't choose to be in this state. It was just… some not very pleasant joke of nature. Donnie and his brothers were granted with high endurance, ability to talk, walk, learn, think and heal their wounds as fast as normal people could ever imagine. But they were still… animals at some point. So besides loneliness, necessity to live in the sewers and everyday threat from mankind they got that - painful, mind clouding and lustful urge to take a mate of their own kind. Bitter irony… But it all didn't make situation easier.

Michelangelo shifted in comforting embrace and raised his head.

"Don't let this happen, Donnie…" Mikey muttered, looking at brother's face. "Please…"

Donatello's heart squeezed painfully.

"I won't, Mikey." He said reassuringly. "I promise."

But will he be able to keep that promise? If Leo or Raph catch them this time, it would have only one outcome. Games were over, Leo and Raph were turned on, pissed off and boiled from the inside. The worst combination under the current circumstances. And if Don still could possibly appeal to Raph's feeling for him, although they seemed only to arouse dark green mutant even more, then Mikey had no chance to stop his senior brother from breaking him.

Mikey didn't deserve to be broken. And leader didn't deserve to be the one who would break his little brother.

Donnie sighed again as his mind returned to another sibling… Raphael never showed him some special attitude or those feelings he had for him, on the contrary, he had been trying to avoid Don as much as possible during last couple of months. But maybe that was exactly the indicator of his feelings. Definitely he wasn't very comfortable with the thought that he wanted to – let say it straight – fuck his brother. And if this situation didn't occur, for how much longer he would keep his urges to himself? Would he finally come to Donnie? Would he confess? Would he try to… well, seduce him or something? Would he…

Having frowned, Donatello shook his head. What was he thinking about? Not the time for that. Besides, his head became even more heavy, and he felt himself not very good. Apparently, the result of stress. He needed a rest, but before he had to make sure that he would be able to handle the situation.

"Donnie, are you ok?" Mikey asked suddenly.

"Yes, 'm fine." Donatello let go of his brother and smiled slightly. "Just tired. I don't get to deal with something like that every day…"

He walked to his lab cabinets near the opposite wall as he started to explain everything about mating season to Mikey. Younger brother listened to him very attentively, not interrupting, he only crossed the room and stopped near the work table. Continuing to talk, Donatello took the container with strong sedative from upper shelf and moved to another cabinet.

"I got it…" Mikey muttered after Donnie had finished his short lecture. "Although the whole thought gives me the creeps… Sexual maturity and all that... Anyway, what are we going to do?"

"Well… I have a very strong sedative here." Don moved around the lab, gathering some things. "It'll be effective even in their state. I don't like my own idea, actually, but I'm not sure what else to do. We'll have to inject them the sedative and repeat that every twelve hours until their state is normal again. It's not good to have them drugged like that for long time, but it's still better then dealing with… other possible consequences."

Mikey gazed at the monitor for some time, then stroke his temple.

"And how do we know that they're ok again?" He asked quietly.

"No additional strength and energy, no specific scent." Donatello muttered from the corner of the room as he snooped about some stuff in large box. "But the best indicator will be their ability to speak again. Seems when this state comes to maximum, our speech system loses its main function and turns into additional mechanism for demonstrating dominance or showing the threat or making chosen mate accept their call."

"You mean they're growling and everything?"

"Yes." Donnie chuckled. "I mean that."

Still looking at the screen, Mikey frowned a bit.

"Ok, I see…" He sighed. "I like your idea. But… how are we gonna inject them with this thing?"

"I've got special pistol shooting with darts somewhere here…" Genius stopped in the middle of the room trying to remember where he had put that thing. "It's broken but I'll fix it fast. Turn on the radio, Mikey, would you? Good to hear some music…" He threw a glance on his sibling. "They're still fighting?"

"No." Michelangelo averted his eyes from the monitor and pulled his hand to the radio. "I think Raph knocked out Leo, but it's ok – big bro's moving now and even trying to get up."

Quiet sounds of music filled the lab and Donatello tilted his head a bit, listening to them. Music always helped him relax, but today everything was different. For a second he wondered what would have happened if Leo knocked out Raphael, but immediately decided not to pay attention to it. Genius's head was still heavy, muscles tensed and some uncertain feeling didn't let him concentrate completely on his task. Something was wrong.

"Donnie?" Mikey turned to his brother. "For how long is their state going to last? We won't have to drug them for month, right?"

"No, I don't think so." Don rubbed his chin. "As far as I understand now, their first and so called preparatory 'stage' lasted for about three or four days. That's when they started to act odd. Now they're on the peak and such intense and strong state can't last long, I believe. Reduction of stress should start soon enough, maybe in about two days maximum. Then there'll be stage of exhaustion and relaxation, but by that time they won't be a threat anymore."

"You made it all up, did you?" Mikey suddenly shook his head. "To calm me down, right? How can you know that?.. No, don't answer! I just believe you, as usual."

Not saying anything, Donatello continued his search and finally managed to find necessary devise in the box under his lab table. It took him barely ten minutes to fix it, prepare darts and fill them with sedative. Unfortunately, the pistol could be loaded with only one dart for a time, and that wasn't very good as long as it meant additional time for reload during the action. But it was still their chance though.

"Now, Mikey, listen to me." Don put pistol on the table and looked at his brother. "Just in case I repeat – they must be injected every twelve hours, syringes are in my cabinet on the upper shelf. The forearm is the best place for prick. You do remember my lessons about how to do the injections, right?"

Mikey nodded slowly. He didn't like everything that was connected with syringes, but what could he do? Sometimes one should do unpleasant things for his own sake.

Music stopped and DJ began to talk about some popular singer. Youngest brother came closer to Donatello.

"Dude, you don't look so good." He muttered. "You need rest."

"Not now, Mikey." Donnie sighed listening to a little disgusting drone in his head. "I'm fine, but I really want big cup of coffee now. Or even two."

"Good you didn't put this coffee machine in your lab." Michelangelo shrugged. "You're really addicted to it, you know that? I don't know how can you drink this filth… especially in such quantity. Oh, I know, you drank about thirty cups during last three days and now you're sick because you can't have another one. I told you – you're addicted!"

Donnie frowned at brother's words. Of course that wasn't the reason, but he had to admit that he really had too much coffee lately. Maybe he should do something with it in the future.

"…And so the great show gonna be in the open air, fellows!" Happy voice of DJ interrupted Don's thoughts. "Forecasts tell us that the weather will be perfect, no rain, no strong wind, warm and calm. And it's good, after all it's spring already, isn't it? So you have two more days to get tickets before it's too late…"

Shaking his head, Donatello closed his eyes for a moment. Mikey was right – he needed a rest, he drank too much coffee, he didn't sleep well lately. His mind didn't want to work properly and concentrate on current situation. Maybe he should take a nap before they leave the lab to face elder brothers again. Only couple of hours, not long… What could happen during such short period of time?..

Loud roar from outside and then sound of something big and heavy banging against the door made them both jerk in a surprise. Brothers looked in that direction simultaneously and run to the monitor.

"Donnie…" Mikey gulped nervously.

"I see…" Donatello frowned deeply. "And that means our rest is over…"


	6. Don's realization

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. I stopped smiling, although I'm still playing with turtles... Especially, with Donnie... Don't be too hard on me.

**About chapter**: Well, it's just a development of the story, I guess. Let's see if Don's plan would work... Took me ages to write, sorry. And I didn't know hhow to name it, so I decided to put this plain title.

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**Part 6. Don's realization**

And that was the reason why he and Mikey couldn't just sit in the lab for two or three days and wait till that peek of elder brothers' state would be over.

It all lied in leader's attempts to mate Raphael. Of course, Leo might have a chance and take what he wanted from him and that could lead to some kind of 'agreement' between those two, - and that would be a relief for younger brothers, - but Don personally didn't believe in 'happy' outcome of Leonardo's advances towards his hot tempered terrapin. So besides Raph's mental state after possible unwanted caress, Donatello was worried about Leonardo' physical wholeness in case of his so called success.

So it led to next point. Urge to mate was part of the problem, there was also such unpleasant thing as aggression. And it seemed like this time it filled them more than before. Maybe it was because of second escape of their catch or Leo's knock out, but elder brothers didn't seem like they were going to calm down soon. They continued to fight and this time battle was much more furious. They growled, blew countless strikes, threw each other to wall and lab door, kicked and started to bleed more, than it was normal. Not that Donatello actually thought that in their minds flashed intention to kill the opponent, after all they were brothers and grew up together and everything, but their state clouded their view enough to provide some uncontrolled actions. And that could lead to very bad result, when serious injury wouldn't be the worst outcome…

"Ok, Mikey." Don turned to his brother as they both stood near the monitor. "We're rushing out, knock out Leo first, then I distract Raph and you inject him. It's going to take less than a minute and then everything will be fine. Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Mikey suppressed a flinch. "Let's do it, although I'd rather stay here till they back to normal…"

"Me too." Donatello admitted.

He threw quick glance at the monitor, then run to the door, unlock it and stopped for few seconds. His mind focused on his task, muscles tensed. Usually, when he had a plan, he felt himself more confident, but right now he clearly realized that successful outcome depended more on the pure luck than anything else. And as long as luck couldn't have been calculated the whole situation made genius nervous.

"Donnie, come on." Mikey's voice made him flinch involuntary. "You're the turtle with the gun, so you got to go first."

Having nodded slightly, Don opened the door and jumped outside, raising his weapon and targeting to the place where he had seen his brothers last time on computer monitor. A second later Mikey followed him, grasping some wooden stick he had found in genius's lab. Of course, it would have been much better if he had his nunchaks, but they were in the dojo and, anyway, something still better than nothing.

That's when Donatello suddenly realized whole meaning of his father's words 'Everything can be turned upside down within two seconds; be prepared to blink and see different picture afterwards'. And another thing he realized that his plan needed correction.

He wasted only few seconds between leaving computer and rushing outside his shelter, but that time seemed to be enough for his brothers to switch their positions and get dangerously close to the lab's door. Donnie flinched, seeing Leo near the couch and Raphael only few steps away from him; golden eyes flashed with anger and dark green mutant jerked to his direction. Donatello's mind struck alarm and violet-clad ninja did only thing his instinct cried to him to do – he turned sharply and shoot approaching Raph with a dart.

Larger turtle stopped abruptly as if hitting into invisible wall. Having looked at the dart in his arm with slight amazement and disbelief, he shook his head, then reached it with his hand, pulled out sharply and threw aside with low growl. All attention in the living room concentrated on Raphael as that one rocked, frowning and clenching his fists, stepped back to hold his balance and hissed something indistinct.

Somehow, Donatello was sure that those definitely unpleasant words were addressed to him, but he didn't actually want to hear them. Mikey almost froze in the battle stance near him, but his blue eyes looked in different direction. And that reminded genius of another sibling.

Having noticed that Leo stood quite still and watched hothead intently, Donnie quickly reloaded his weapon, hoping to gain advantage in leader's distraction. He tossed his hand, targeting at senior brother and getting Mikey's approving nod in the process. Only two seconds separated them from victory and, looking forward to it, Donatello made a shot.

Everything became too fast then.

With a quiet hiss Leonardo jerked aside and jumped towards the sofa, rolling over his head and avoiding the dart successfully. In the moment grunting Raphael collapsed on the floor, leader disappeared behind the back of the couch.

"Don…" Mikey breathed out, grasping his weapon tighter and making a step back almost involuntarily.

"I see, Mikey."

Donatello pulled another dart from his belt, attempting to reload his weapon and suppressing the urge to hide in the lab again, but in that moment Leo jumped from behind his shelter and rushed towards him with all his speed. Light brown eyes focused upon the gun in genius's hand. Being true ninja even in his clouded state, he defined main threat at the moment and intended to eliminate it.

Only the thought that it would be the end for them all helped Don process the situation almost as fast as Leonardo moved. He dropped his dart down to free his palm and in the moment senior brother jumped at him, trying to knock gun out from his hands, Donatello threw weapon towards Mikey and jerked forward, having struck blue-clad terrapin directly in his belly with his free hand.

Don was lucky that Leo didn't expect something like that from one he considered to be his possible mate. And even luckier that Mikey had such wonderful reflexes.

Having caught thrown gun in sharp jump, youngest brother load it with one of the darts he had in his disposal and shot, targeting at Leonardo as that one bent slightly, gasping for air. Leader hissed angrily, when dart jabbed his skin, and moved forward to grab Donnie's arm, but this time it was his last attempt to struggle.

Genius didn't shift as he simply stood and waited for his brother's grip to weaken. Finally, it was over, but all he felt was strange tension in his body and increased drone in his head. Donnie just couldn't relax, and to his own surprise all he could think about were Raph's kiss and feeling of those large hands, touching him insistently.

It didn't take long till light brown eyes rolled and Leo started to fall. Having released his hand, Don held on to senior brother and with Mikey's help slowly brought him to his room. They carefully put unconscious body to bed, covered him with blanket and only after that Mikey finally let himself sigh with relief.

"I think, we've done it, Don." He muttered, placing his hand on brother's shoulder. "Everything happened not quite like you had planned, but who cares now…"

It didn't have some logical explanation, but Donatello felt himself somehow uncomfortable under Mikey's touch. Trying to ignore this feeling, genius took a deep breathe and nodded slightly as he repeated his instructions about sedative again.

"And I think we should… tie them." Don muttered, listening to Leo's deep breathing. "Just in case. And all we need to do now is to drink them, when they're awake, and give some food if they want to eat."

"And if not?" Mikey glared at his brother.

"No big deal." Donnie shrugged. "They won't die because of two or three day diet."

He remembered where they had ropes, but didn't move to go and get them as some strange stunning feeling held him in place. Mikey's palm burned his skin, Leo's raising and falling chest looked even hypnotizing and memories about Raphael's caresses fluttered in his head like big and annoying butterflies, not letting concentrate on anything except their waving wings. Donatello stood like that for some time, till his mind didn't catch peculiar look that Mikey was giving him.

"You know, dude…" Younger brother seemed to be a bit confused as he spoke. "You… smell nice... Odd, but nice."

Something clicked in Don's head as he suddenly realized everything. Realized why Leo and Raph were in their state at the same time and why he felt himself so strange now, why he had drank so much coffee for the last three days and almost hadn't slept. And above all this he realized the meaning of word 'season' in whole mating situation.

It was spring. Not mating season for elder brothers, but mating period for turtles, who was in their complete sexual maturity. As long as they were mutants it seemed to take longer for them to reach it, but it had happened with him, Leo and Raph after all and now all three of them were under the pressure of strong and very old instinct to find a mate. Probably, it would take few more months for Mikey, the youngest, to reach his maturity and it only meant that next spring they were going to go crazy all together.

Being in the same state, Donnie didn't know why he didn't act as aggressive as his elder brothers did, why he kept ability to think coherently and control his actions and why he even didn't realize what had happened to him till the very last moment, but that was definitely great relief. Now he understood what was indefinite, but strong urge, that hadn't let him sleep normally during last three days, what caused this persistent drone in his head now and made him remember about Raph's caresses all the time.

At least, he didn't think about Mikey in that way, but Donatello wasn't sure what could happen next. What if his reason would suddenly switch off and he would attack his younger brother after he had promised not to let this happen to him? After all, it was Don's first mating season, so he couldn't predict what tricks his body could play on him. And even if he acted almost normally till that moment, it could have changed every second.

"Mikey, let's go." His voice sounded a bit rough as he pushed brother's hand off his shoulder. "We need to take care of Raph."

And he also needed to think of what to do next, because sedative was enough only for two turtles, especially with one wasted dart. Having decided to tell Mikey the truth later, Donatello skirted Leo's bed and left his room, making his way back to the living space. After a short pause youngest brother followed him, although he felt small hints on concern, blooming somewhere deep inside. Mikey walked into the living room only to see violet-clad terrapin looking around sharply.

"Donnie?" Sea green mutant called, making one step towards him.

Frowning genius turned to him and Mikey definitely didn't like the expression of brother's face.

"He's not here." Donatello bit his lip. "Raph's gone."


	7. Advance

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. I stopped smiling, although I'm still playing with turtles... Especially, with Donnie... Don't be too hard on me.

**About chapter**: You should take care of things if you want them to help you in the future, heh. And shouldn't underestimate your opponents as well... Story is getting to its end, so hold on, friends! :-)

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!! And great thanks to all who commented!! What would I do without you!..

_Greenstarr_, _Wedqie_, thanks for your support! Love you!

* * *

**Part 7. Advance**

"Gone?" Mikey tensed sharply. "But how could he…"

"Hush!" Donnie suddenly hissed.

Younger brother shut his mouth immediately, obeying command and staring at genius in expectation. Frowning slightly, Donatello held his breathing and listened to the surroundings. He hoped to hear their brother if that one was able to move, after all, Raphael couldn't be quiet, especially in his dazed state, but to Don's great frustration lair was silent. One could say it was even peaceful, but olive green mutant knew better.

"I should have checked him…" Donnie muttered to himself tiredly and glanced at his brother. "Alright, Mikey, don't worry, I don't think Raph's going to be a problem, probably, sedative needed more time to work and he managed to crawl somewhere…"

Yes, that was the most possible explanation. Raph was bulky and always required larger dose of drugs compared to other brothers, besides they didn't work on him very good. Maybe it was some kind of inner resistance, but Donatello couldn't even imagine that hothead could be resistant to such a powerful sedative. But then again, Raphael was in such state…

"Mikey." Genius felt strong sting of anxiety. "I think it's better to tie Leo right now."

After all, leader was in the same state and could react the same way. Don took a step towards orange-clad ninja.

"We need to get ropes." Donnie kept on looking around. "Where's the dart gun?"

He didn't want to inject Raph with second dose of sedative in such short time, but who knew what his condition was at the moment? Not getting reply, Donatello looked at his brother with a silent question in his eyes. Mikey opened his mouth, closed it again and very familiar expression of embarrassment touched his face. He looked like that when he knew that he had done something wrong.

"Mikey?" Don called slowly.

"I… Well…" Michelangelo averted his eyes. "I… dropped it right here after injecting Leo to help you carrying him to his room."

"Mikey!"

"Sorry." Youngest brother sighed. "I didn't think…"

Donatello turned around to scan the floor once again, although he perfectly remembered that he didn't see gun anywhere. Shivering slightly, he moved to check place behind the sofa, but suddenly froze as bothering thought hit him hard. He had dropped one dart to free his hand and strike Leo and now it was gone too. No Raph, no gun, no dart…

"Mikey…" Don tried to sound calm. "Get back…"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence. Having heard loud click, Donatello jerked back towards Michelangelo, but it was too late – with his eyes widened Mikey tilted his head and stared confusingly at the dart in his arm, as Raphael had done before, then swayed sharply and raised fogged blue eyes on his sibling.

"Donnie…" Sea green mutant mumbled.

Don's breathing hitched as he pulled forward to soften Mikey's fall and guide his limp body carefully to the floor. But he didn't have time to do anything else as large figure appeared in the aperture. Tossing his eyes to see extremely frustrated and angry Raphael staring at him intently, genius gulped with great effort as he desperately tried to think of something and quick. He shuddered, when hothead abruptly growled and threw weapon into the wall furiously, and moved backwards as red masked ninja stepped in his direction.

Donatello tried to suppress raising fear, realizing that Raph, in fact, had driven him into a trap. Gun was broken, genius couldn't run away and leave Mikey in mercy of his angry brother, who seemed to be hyperaware of any Don's move now. Maybe, olive green turtle underestimated Raphael's ability to think more or less coherently, after all, Leo had been able to analyze the situation and had acted appropriately in the moment that had been dangerous for him.

For a moment Donnie wondered why Raph had shot Mikey and not him. That should have definitely prevented Donatello from running away again, but, on the other hand, knocked out prey probably wasn't very attractive to hothead…

Raph's intent gaze burned Donnie's skin as larger mutant approached his prey slowly. Don scanned his features, contemplating franticly his possible actions. Having noticed slight shivering of powerful body, heavy breathing and small drops of sweat, he frowned, realizing that sedative weakened Raphael and his chances weren't so miserable after all. Maybe, he could simply knock him out.

At least, Leo seemed to be less resistant to the drug, because fortunately he still was unconscious. But Donnie knew that he couldn't just leave Mikey here, because among them two leader was the first one to wake up in few hours. And Donatello hated the thought about youngest brother opening his eyes only to find himself being… taken by their leader. Leonardo needed to be disarmed somehow, but Raphael appeared to be involuntary obstacle to that.

And Donatello suddenly felt himself irritated to no end. He was so fed up with the whole situation, so angry with all this running and chasing, so tired because of instant stress, that his vision abruptly blurred and everything, he could see, was his brother's bulky figure in front of him.

That wasn't Raph's fault, but violet-clad terrapin didn't care anymore. He had never been so annoyed and angry in his life. Don had enough! His pacifistic side yielded to the boiling and raging emotions.

Everything happened so fast then, that even Don's brain wasn't able to follow the events. Drone in genius's head suddenly increased to almost deafening loudness, his body tensed painfully and every muscle filled with strength and readiness to blow strikes. Having caught slightly surprised look from Raphael, Donatello let out grunting inarticulate sound, jumped forward and in next second everything turned black…

...

Regaining his senses back, Donnie found himself standing over shivering Raphael as that one lied on the floor on his shell with his eyes shut and thin stream of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. He didn't seem like he was unconscious, but he didn't move nevertheless, only breathed heavily. Red mask almost glided off his head and few large bruises started to form on dark green skin.

Don's brain slowly processed the situation as genius froze, staring at motionless body with disbelief. Now he knew what Raph felt whenever he came to his senses after loosing his temper completely. At least, Donatello's anger vanished as fast as it had appeared and he felt himself much better. The drone disappeared, although blackness covered the details of his attack that had brought him victory.

Having gasped in shock, genius shuddered deeply and fell on his knees near his brother. He checked his pulse, then pupil's reaction and pressed on different parts of body, feeling for possible bone breaks. At first examination everything seemed to be normal, and blood on Raph's face was the result of cut lip and not some serious injury.

Standing up slowly and sighing with small relief, Donatello closed his eyes briefly. Of course, he needed to check on Raph more thoroughly, but that could wait a little longer. Now he needed to make sure that Leo wouldn't be a threat to Mikey after his awakening. It bothered Don that Raphael didn't get up, but first things first.

It didn't take long for violet-clad terrapin to find ropes, tie Leo to his bed and settle Mikey comfortably on the sofa in the living room. Then he prepared sedative and put it on the desk near leader's room so it could be found easily. Donatello watched Raph carefully during his movements, but, finally, everything seemed to be under control.

Now Don could focus his attention on Raphael's condition. It would be uneasy task to drag him to the lab, but genius intended to do it anyway. After all, he was responsible for hurting him.

It sounded strange. Donatello never meant to hurt any of his brothers, and that situation made him feel himself uncomfortable. He never thought that he could actually feel such mind clouding and tensing emotions, that he could be so angry and even not quite remember what exactly he had done few minutes ago.

Don stopped near Raphael ready to lift him and drag to the lab, and in that moment hothead groaned quietly.

Deepest shiver suddenly shook genius's body as that simple sound unexpectedly breached the blackness in Donnie's memory and lightened up the particularities of his victory. Dark brown eyes widened at the realization that anger wasn't the thing that had switched off Don's mind and had filled his muscles with additional strength that had helped overpower stronger, but already weakened Raphael. And it definitely hadn't been the irritation that had made violet-clad terrapin do what he had done.

Being almost paralyzed with his memory, Donatello stared at his brother as that one shifted on the floor and inhaled deeply. Another quiet groan fell from his lips and Don quivered again, feeling his knees become weak.

He had struck Raph few times, using his advantages and acting faster than hothead's brain, dazed with sedative, had been able to follow. He had knocked dark green mutant down, causing half stunned state for him as Raphael's head had hit the floor sharply in the process of his fall. And then… then…

Then he had actually done to elder brother exactly what that one had wanted to do to him.

Donatello felt himself loosing the sense of reality.

He had just mated Raphael.

* * *

..giggles... U-huh, little surprise... Raphie's not gonna like it... What can I say - I just couldn't resist!!


	8. Consequences

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. I stopped smiling, although I'm still playing with turtles... Especially, with Donnie... Don't be too hard on me.

**About chapter**: This chapter is a bit slow again, but ya know, I needed to prepare myself for the next one... So, here it is - Don's reflections and rising problem... /...I kinda liked writing about Raphie.../

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!! And great thanks to all who commented and keep following the story!! What would I do without you!!..

_Greenstarr_, _Wedqie_, thanks for your support! Love you!

* * *

**Part 8.** **Consequences**

Shaking his head in greatest confusion ever, Don did few unsure steps towards the chair and sat down slowly, staring at dark green mutant intently. That one stopped moving, his breathing was deep and slow, he looked peaceful and even relaxed, but Don's intuition was alarmed and prompted him that his brother wasn't sleeping. And genius knew better than to disbelieve it. In current situation he just couldn't ignore anything.

So that's how his mating state displayed itself – in abrupt and sudden hormonal burst that had been impossible to predict. Or stop. And Don's frustration and anger only intensified everything. At least, it was a small relief that this peek hadn't hit him when they had been alone with Mikey in the lab…

Massaging his temples, Don listened to hothead's calm breathing. Why didn't Raphael try to open his eyes or get up? Maybe he was sleeping after all and wouldn't remember anything later… But what if Don hurt him more, than he could think?

Faint hope that it all had been some fantasy or dream, caused by heated up brain, disappeared as soon as memory slowly cleared even more…

...

Donatello knocks down Raphael and his head hits the floor… He's lying there, on his shell, hands threw open, legs spread slightly, lips parted as hardly audible moan escapes them… His body shivering, Raph opens his yellow eyes from time to time, he doesn't realize completely what's going on, but he's conscious, although half stunned… He was always a tough guy with intention to fight no matter what and that's why he's trying to get up now, even if his vision blurred and limbs are weak…

He's still everything Don can see, although now it's not anger that narrows and fixates his vision. It's lust. Violet-clad ninja gazes at dark green mutant, just can't tear his eyes of him, listens to his sounds, inhales his scent… That brings him over the edge.

With loud grunt genius almost falls on Raphael and moves his legs wider apart, kneeling between them and eyeing the sight he had never seen before. Hothead's eyes narrow a bit, but he's still too stunned to direct his struggling attempts and make them productive. He continues to shiver as olive fingers roughly squeeze his inner thigh. Not thinking about anything, acting purely on instincts Donatello bits brother's shoulder and taste of Raph's skin and blood drives his senses completely wild. He drops down as the throbbing of his flesh becomes more insistent and demanding.

Dark green tail covers beckoning ring of muscles instinctively, but that's just a second's delay. And then Don shoves into brother's body with almost triumphing grunt and that sound muffles Raphael's painful hiss. Due to his half stun, hothead stays practically relaxed under the intrusion, but, unfortunately, this state doesn't prevent him from feeling everything. And Donatello's state prevents him from paying attention to something like that.

He fills his mate completely, groaning at the tightness that surrounds his hard on, then pulls out and slams back. At this point yellow eyes flows open and groaning Raphael even manages to raise his hand, trying to grab brother's arm, but that an idle attempt. He's still too weak and muscles don't listen to brain's commands well. Without effort Don bates Raph's hand away and rams into him again, gaining momentum of his thrusts with every move.

Genius can't stop and doesn't want to stop as his head droning loudly with lust and body burning and shaking in anticipation of satisfaction and release from this savaging mating urge. Few times he makes Raphael groan and shudder not only because of pain, but that stays beyond Donatello's attention as he concentrates fully on himself. He speeds up before his peek and climaxes with ecstatic yell, pouring out his hot creamy load deep into brother's shivering body…

...

Having inhaled deeply, Don shook his head again. The rest of his memories were simple – he had collapsed on his brother, resting atop of him for few minutes before getting up on his feet. And then he had regained his reason back.

He had really done that, hadn't he?

Donatello couldn't even say what he felt, because shock still possessed his mind. His brain was thankfully blank at the moment. Sure, he had been shocked before with the thought about beating his brother, but that had been nothing compared to what he felt now… Probably, Donnie needed to do something, although he wasn't sure what exactly. Maybe, Don should have proceeded with carrying Raph to the lab and helping him somehow, check on him and his condition, but he simply couldn't move. He couldn't think about touching him again, he didn't dare. Not after what he had done.

But Donatello knew that he couldn't just sit there as _he_ was a threat to his brothers now. It didn't become easier, when his inner voice told that only one of them would be the main target if unpredictable burst hit Don again. Yes, Raph's previous advances played not very nice trick on hothead and locked genius's mind on him solely…

It took few seconds for violet masked ninja to realize that something changed in the living room. He looked around slowly, then lowered his head to scan Raph's features. Elder brother still lied there, but his breathing rhythm was different now. Raphael inhaled and exhaled deeply, doing it faster with every second as his body started to shiver slightly and fingers scratched the floor as if in attempt to dig in it. Alarmed, Donatello rose from his chair, afraid that hothead was in pain or something like that, but his intuition suddenly warned him from coming closer to his brother and prompted to do with him the same thing he had done to Leo. To tie Raph up.

There was no big point in that. Raphael was weak, dazed and, probably, shocked too. Definitely shocked. No way could he be some threat in his condition. But then again… Donatello threw one quick glance on Mikey, peacefully sleeping on the couch. No, he couldn't take any more guesses and suppositions, he needed to put the whole situation under the control once and for all. Disarm Raphael, then write note for Mikey and inject himself with sedative. That seemed like a plan, but Donatello immediately remembered that in this case remaining drug wouldn't be enough for them all. On the other hand, what else could he do?

For a second Don hesitated if he should run and get ropes, but then decided not to waste time and tie Raph up with their own belts. That should be enough. Having approached shivering body slowly, Donatello suppressed wave of guilt and embarrassment, untied his belt and grasped brother's wrist to move his hand up.

'Everything can be turned upside down within two seconds; be prepared to blink and see different picture afterwards'. Those words again flashed in genius's mind as sharp pain suddenly burst in his jaw and he was thrown aside with quick, but nevertheless powerful hit.

Now, that was new, Donatello thought, climbing onto his feet and watching his elder brother intently. Actually, genius was always the one free from Raph's beating. Training didn't count. Never before hothead laid a finger on him, but something not very pleasant and comforting now prompted Don that there is first time for everything. And looked like Raphael had just done first step towards breaking that small, but pleasant tradition.

Shaking his head carefully to clear it a bit, Donnie rubbed his chin and in that moment Raph's eyelids trembled slightly. Violet-clad terrapin abruptly felt very strong wish to disappear from lair, vanish somewhere, dissolve in the air. When yellow eyes opened slowly, desire became unbearable. And few seconds later this feeling changed into fear as Raphael shifted, rolled over his side, braced himself on his hands and got up almost firmly.

Having gulped, Donatello slowly moved backwards and couldn't suppress deep shudder as those glimmering golden orbs fixed upon him, piercing through. Raphael clenched his fists so his knuckles turned white, and lowered his chin as his breathing calmed a bit and body practically stopped to shiver. Now, that was bad. Donatello wanted to say something, but immediately suppressed this intention. Words weren't able to help here.

Surely, Donnie expected to see pain in brother's eyes and he saw it there. But less than he could imagine, because another feeling filled them and that all meant two things. First, to Don's greatest relief, - Raph was quite ok as far as he could be under the circumstances. And second, to Don's greatest despair, - Raph was furious.

Yes, he was still weak, that could be seen clearly, but Donnie realized that in the moment Raph's anger was his inner fuel raging inside, tensing his muscles and filling him with additional power and endurance. Damn, it seemed to be not less effective than mating state's advantages.

But the worst thing was the way elder brother stared at Donatello. Genius recognized this intent glance, after all, he had seen it few times before. Raph had that specific, irritated and scary expression when he looked at hated bug.

And intended to squash it.


	9. No more running

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. I stopped smiling, although I'm still playing with turtles... Especially, with Donnie... Don't be too hard on me.

**About chapter**: What can I say - you can run forever... Well, nothing to add, actually, except that this chapter contains some violence (I blame Loory for that).

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!! And great thanks to all who commented and keep following the story!! What would I do without you!!..

_Greenstarr_, _Wedqie_, thanks for your support! Love you!

* * *

**Part 9. No more running**

Continuing to move backwards, Don hectically tried to make up some plan of actions, which would not include his premature death, but all he could think of was fighting with angry Raphael. He couldn't leave Mikey to his mercy, so he needed to stay his ground till the very end, which should be soon enough, judging by the expression on dark mutant's face.

Donatello concentrated his will, remembering Leo's words about confronting Raph – do not let direct physical contact, do not miss heavy blows, do not let him throw his sais or anything else. At least, genius didn't have to worry about the last, but that wasn't much help. Leonardo used his skills against hothead, Mikey relied on his agility, and for the first time Donnie actually regretted about the lack of previous experience as he wasn't sure what exactly he could contrast with red masked ninja.

Except for his weapon, probably.

That's it! His bo was still in the living room, somewhere behind the TV set, near the wall. But to get it, Don needed to turn his back to Raphael and that didn't seem like a good idea. On the other hand, he couldn't keep on moving backwards slowly and waste more time… After a small hesitation, genius decided to take a chance.

Somehow, he was sure he would regret it, but he suppressed this thought.

Having turned around sharply, he jumped towards the TV, rolled over his head and run to his weapon. Donatello heard some noise behind, but his mind was fully consumed by present task and he didn't really pay much attention to it like he should have. If he only turned around for a moment, he would have seen Raphael's right hand making swift and powerful movement of throw and could have avoided it. But Donnie didn't turn. And in the next second he collapsed on the floor, gliding forward for few moments with the power of inertia, as something had him to the back of his head, having knocked down ruthlessly.

For some time he was stunned as he just lied on the cold floor with dancing stars in front of his eyes and intermittent clinking in his ears, not even being able to think, but soon enough his senses struck alarm. He managed only groan slightly when strong hands grasped his shoulders, lifting up, and then he was flung into the nearest wall. Don had heard low growl just before his shell hit the bricks with loud thud and he fell down on his belly again, shaking and moaning quietly as his vision blurred, only this time there was no additional strength and energy to help him get up and face angry brother.

Harsh grunting sound let genius know that Raphael was close. Gathering his powers, Donatello tried to get up or, at least, crawl away, but rough palm grabbed his forearm again and in a moment he was practically flipped with sharp jerk and turned to his shell. Another second and Raph sat upon his plastron, crushing his brother with his weigh.

Don gasped for air as strong fingers clenched on his throat, squeezing it forcefully. Trying to breathe in and pressing his heels into the stone floor, genius held of Raphael's wrist in desperate attempt to pull his hand away. Dark brown eyes became almost black as Donnie watched large fist rising up and freezing above his face, ready to hit every moment. One strike would be enough for Raphael to loose his sense completely and then… Then Donatello didn't have illusions about the outcome of it all. He would be lucky to survive. Or, in the worst case, he would regret he hadn't died.

Fist jerked and violet masked ninja closed his eyes sharply, silently begging for this blow to be hard enough to knock him out with the first hit. When nothing happened in next five seconds he dared to raise his eyelids slowly, breathing hungrily as Raph's fingers suddenly loosened its grip on Don's throat.

Hothead stared at him with unreadable expression on his slightly contorted face as he still sat upon genius's plastron, holding him in place. He was still angry, that could be seen clearly, but somehow Raphael didn't look like he wanted to squash his younger brother anymore. That could have been comforting thought, but Donnie knew better than to feel any relief. Because red-clad terrapin's eyes flickered again. And that was something Donatello had already seen.

Still staring at him intently, Raph moved his hand to the back of Don's neck and pulled him up slightly as he leaned down at the same time. Their faces were so close now, that Donnie could feel his breath on his beak. Seemed like Raphael was going to kiss his pinned prey and it could be a possibility for olive green mutant to jerk free, but he didn't get the chance to find out.

Having leaned back a little, elder brother crushed their foreheads against each other, hitting Donatello hard enough to stun him for a while without loosing consciousness. Stars once again burst in front of genius's eyes and he barely noticed that heavy weigh disappeared from his plastron. He moaned quietly as he was lifted from the floor and that abrupt motion caused another strike of headache to drill into his brain. Then there was movement, the sound of door getting shut, low grunt and few seconds after Don was thrown down again. He instinctively tensed, expecting to hit the hard stone, but his shell landed onto something soft.

It didn't take long to realize that it was bed. Splash of fear cleared Donatello's mind better than any drug, but it was too late as his hands were swiftly tired to the headboard with Raph's belt. Every chase comes to its end eventually.

Donatello tried to free his wrists, but knots were done very well, after all, they all knew how to tie them. Not to hurt much, but definitely not to let go either. Violet masked ninja moved his leg to kick Raph off, but dark green mutant only sniffed and grasped his ankles, pinning them to the sheets. He grunted discontentedly as Don jerked fiercely in attempt to break free, then shifted his position sharply, spreading brother's legs and settling between them in the next second.

Having gulped with a great effort, Donnie jerked again, trying to get free and feeling something close to panic consuming his mind, and immediately large hand landed heavily on his chest plastron, shoving genius insistently into the mattress. He lifted his eyes to meet Raph's golden orbs as the larger terrapin bent down over him and let out long and very low growl through his gritted teeth.

Breathing intermittently, Don froze, because he clearly heard warning in this sound. Somehow, his inner voice decoded the message within a second. No more running, no more chasing, games were over. His elder brother intended to get what he wanted and he intended to get it no matter what. More of it, Donatello realized that in his state and after what had happened Raphael managed to gain some control not to beat him till half death and that dark green mutant acted almost tender compared to like he could have under the circumstances, but now hothead was out of any patience and could burst out again every moment. And that was something Donnie definitely didn't want.

Lustful and pissed off Raphael atop of him was a terrifying sight, but lustful and completely mad Raphael would be much worse.

Donatello stopped his sharp movements and attempts to break free, though he wasn't able to prevent himself from deep trembling. Having waited for a few seconds, Raphael rumbled as if in approval and took his palm away with a soft grunt, lowering his upper torso on brother's plastron. Donnie gasped under the heavy weigh, but didn't have time to do anything else. Being busy with breathing, genius only had a second to feel Raph's hard on pressing against his entrance and in the next moment he was breached forcefully.

Probably it could have been worse. But, in fact, Donatello wasn't so sure. He would have taken Raph's beating instead if it was possible. But it wasn't.

The feeling was similar to the one Donatello had when he had burned his leg with boiling water once. Crying out loudly as his brother shoved into him till the very hilt with one sharp movement, younger terrapin shuddered, his whole body tensed at the sensation, reacting to pain instinctively.

Raphael's rumbling and triumphing growl met his ears, making him tremble even more. That sound meant that hothead's state took over him and now all he cared about was his own satisfaction. Just like it had happened to Don before. And all genius could do now was enduring it.

Small choked hiss fell from his lips as Raphael pulled out almost fully before slamming back into him hard. Feeling small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, Donatello tried his best to relax a little, but next hammering thrust crushed this intention ruthlessly and forced strained yell out of olive green victim, writhing on the sheets.

Raph was simply too horny to slow down after he had started and let Don adjust a bit, his movements were rough, deep and fast, even frenzied. It felt as if red masked ninja wanted to spear his mate through as he rocked his body relentlessly with powerful movements, having established his own rhythm. He didn't pay attention to Donnie's painful whimpers and groans, grunting and growling loudly as he finally got what he wanted and his throbbing flesh now demanded desperately for release.

Fortunately, it didn't last long as Paph was simply overloaded with long expectation, arousal and lust. Feeling those shoves become even faster, if it was only possible, Donatello squeezed his eyes tighter, whining and trying to hold on as still as he could, hoping it would help to ease the pain a little. He jerked and yelled as elder brother suddenly bit his shoulder violently, ramming into him particularly hard and roaring lowly as his cock finally twitched and released its hot creamy load in the depth of Don's tortured ass.

It took almost a minute for Raphael to let it all out completely and stop his jerking movements. Donnie groaned in relief as softened rod was pulled out of him at last. Breathing heavily, Raph let out long satisfied sigh and unexpectedly licked the place, where he had bitten olive shoulder, then slowly moved off his brother, rolling over to his side. In few seconds he was asleep. Seemed like sedative finally had played its part and in combination with total exhaustion managed to knock dark green mutant out.

Donatello didn't dare to shift as his insides below burned and every single movement only increased this unpleasant feeling. He couldn't open his eyes. His body was limp, tired and practically begged for rest so it could heal itself and genius's brain refused to think and threatened to switch off right now. Having sighed deeply, Donnie relaxed slowly and let himself sank into blessed darkness of heavy, but nevertheless helpful sleep.

* * *

Poor Donnie... It's not the end yet, you know...

Hmmm... I still don't know what exactly Raphael used to throw and knock down running Don... Sorry...


	10. Golden glimmering

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. I stopped smiling, although I'm still playing with turtles... Especially, with Donnie... Don't be too hard on me. Jeez, it's getting longer and longer, I actually didn't expect it to go that far... Not that I don't like, though... :-) I can't stop!

**About chapter**: Nothing more than Don's thoughts and some 'interactions' between him and his brother. After all, this is my favourite pairing and I just couldn't resist...

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!! And great thanks to all who commented and keep following the story!! What would I do without you!!.. hugs you all...

_Greenstarr_, _Wedqie_, thanks for your support! Love you!

* * *

**Part10. Golden glimmering**

It was as if his body and senses were awakening by parts, and vision was first. Having slowly opened his eyes, Donatello blinked few times, staring at the ceiling without any thoughts. It took him some time to focus his gaze and turn his head to the left side to look around. This movement woke up his hearing, but only silence of a sleepy lair surrounded him. There was some noise nearby, but Don didn't process it due to his after-sleep stun. He took a deep breathe to regain his sense of smell and swallowed to taste slight imprint of blood in his mouth. What was that from? He wasn't sure.

He yawned and tried to stretch, and for few seconds couldn't understand what was holding his wrists. Anxiety woke up his body completely and it shuddered, quickly restoring its' ability to feel. Donatello inhaled slowly, analyzing his arm muscles, that went numb from being raised over his head for the whole time, his head and throat, that seemed to be hurt, and especially his rear, that was somewhat sore. Pain was light, but before Donnie became even more confused with the fact itself, his brain finally woke up completely and opened his memory.

"Oh Shell…" Genius muttered quietly.

He remembered everything – strange behavior of his brothers, running, saving Mikey, planning, resisting, fighting and failing, then there was defeated and… taken Raphael. After that came the image of furious elder brother, strangling him, and then another image of hothead, shoving into him hectically...

Donatello gulped and turned his head to the right side. Well, if memories weren't enough, the sight of Raph, sleeping beside him, would have been the last proof that everything had happened for real. Dark green mutant grumbled something indistinct in his sleep, shifting slightly, and Donnie immediately averted his eyes as if being afraid that his glance could wake Raphael up. That was something, smaller terrapin definitely didn't want right now.

Not making any sharp moves, violet masked ninja pulled his hands carefully, testing the knots and assessing his chance to break free. After few idle attempts he sighed, wondering just how Raphael had managed to make such ties even in his mind clouding state, but decided not to focus on that. Instead, he concentrated on small twisting moves, planning to loose knots a bit. Donatello was sure he could get free, it would just take some time.

That work wasn't enough to distract genius's mind from the whirlpool of different thoughts. He once again blessed their mutated bodies for increased healing and regenerating abilities as he clearly realized that without them he would have been much more sore right now. Besides, to his own surprise, he remembered that Raph's hard penetration hadn't been actually… dry. His own too. Of course, he hadn't paid much attention to it then, but now he was pretty sure in that. Perhaps, it was some sort of natural lube and somehow Don was sure that it was produced inside their bodies, not on their shafts. He couldn't help sighing again – it seemed to be another joke of nature, some mechanism to ease their mating with each other. Not that Donatello was exited about it, but he couldn't deny that it had been… helpful too during their 'interactions' with Raphael.

It was strange to think about such things. He remembered that Raph had wanted him even before mating season, and that was also so odd. Donnie was somewhat curious about what hothead himself felt, thinking about his younger brother in that way. Was he embarrassed? Confused? Angry? It wasn't very important, of course, just interesting, although genius didn't quite realize why.

Sniffing, Donatello looked at the knots as he continued his twisting moves. He needed to break free not only because of obvious reason, but also because he was worried about Mikey. What if Leo had woken up and managed to untie his ropes? Sure, Don didn't hear anything, but youngest brother could have been still asleep. What if leader was using his chance right now? That was a scary thought.

Frowning, olive green mutant increased his efforts for few seconds and then froze, listening to and trying to catch again some stifled noise that he had seemed to hear just a moment ago. His brain was consumed with thoughts, so he didn't quite understand where it had been from. Not until a hand brushed against his side and another sound didn't notify that Donnie wasn't the only one awake now.

Raphael stretched slowly, yawning and taking few deep breaths, his eyes were still closed. Having noticed that, olive green mutant carefully leaned his head back on the pillow and lowered his eyelids, trying to calm his heartbeat that had already started to race. Donatello hoped that Raphael was hungry, thirsty, in pain or anything and wouldn't pay much attention to him, but again something prompted him that those were only hopes. And genius actually started to hate this inner voice, mostly because it was right too often lately.

He heard Raphael sniffing softly as that one shifted and moved near him. Probably, he was turning or sitting up. Then there was short silence, which almost made Donnie shudder, but after few seconds hothead moved again and this time his was definitely getting closer to his mate.

Smaller terrapin couldn't help shivering when he felt fingers touching his chest plastron, then gliding up on his face. And he definitely didn't expect them to grasp his bandana suddenly and remove it from his head. Having flinched in surprise, Donatello failed to suppress another shiver as that palm caressed his neck and hot breath had tickled his skin just before wet tongue licked it lightly.

Giving up, he opened his eyes to meet intent gaze of glimmering golden orbs. There was no more anger or distress in them, but that wasn't some big relief, because they were darkened with lust again. Raphael, who was bracing himself on one elbow, sniffed and lowered his head so his beak touched olive cheek.

"Raph, no…" Don moaned, feeling the fear rising inside of him. "Not again…"

But it seemed like Raphael didn't acknowledge word 'no' at the moment. He churred loudly, nuzzling Donatello's cheek, then bit his neck slightly. This time it was almost affectionate action, not like the one before. Perhaps now, when Raph had got what he needed and his prey wasn't going anywhere, his anger and frustration were redeemed and he was kind of trying to please his mate. It didn't change the fact that hothead was horny, though.

Continuing to churr, hothead shifted a bit and pressed his lips to Don's. Clenching them tight together, genius tried to turn his head to the side, but brother's palm grabbed his chin, not letting to do that. Sure, grip was strong, but kisses were still gentle, with hints of growing passion. They fluttered all over his face and neck, returning to his lips from time to time, and after a while Donatello had missed the moment, when he finally gave up and opened his mouth.

He felt that again – shivers, running down his spine, - as that wet and warm tongue twirled with his own and explored his insides insistently. With his mind clouding slowly, Don moaned quietly as he leaned up a bit to press their lips tighter against each other, not even realizing that he was doing it and forgetting that he was resisting the kiss few seconds before. The grasp on Donnie's chin disappeared and demanding hand traced its' way down his plastron, stroking carefully. He didn't mind that till Raphael rubbed olive thigh, having reached the destination, and tried to move his palm in between brother's tightly closed legs.

Having broken the kiss with frightened gasp, Donatello shuddered and involuntary tried to move away from dark green mutant, although this attempt gave him nothing more than another sting of slight pain in tied wrists. Raphael let out displeased grunting sound, sat up abruptly and after few seconds of jerking and idle attempts to struggle, Donnie's legs were again moved apart as hothead settled between them just like he had done it the first time.

Donatello squeezed his eyes shut, tensing sharply and expecting rough intrusion, but instead Raphael stroke his thigh again as his another palm touched shivering tail that covered entrance to genius's body. Larger terrapin didn't grab it to pull away, he just rubbed it teasingly and then playfully pinched the tip of it. Don moaned quietly as the unexpected jolt of pleasure run through his body. Nobody ever done this before and it felt really good, almost like a kiss. Not even being fully aware of what he was doing, genius slowly lowered his tail, putting it into that capable palm, which continued to caress it insistently, stroking, pinching and tugging carefully. Having moaned again, Donnie shifted his hips slightly, feeling that he, in fact, wouldn't mind if Raph did it all a bit harder.

But just like with kiss he didn't manage to enjoy this stroking. With low grunt Raphael squeezed small tail, lowering it even more, then leaned forward, bracing himself on one hand near brother's side, and pressed the tip of his erected cock against Don's entrance. Not giving his mate time to react again, red masked ninja shoved inside with one powerful movement, releasing tail and grasping olive leg to lift it higher.

Crying out, trembling Donatello jerked at the intrusion, but this time to his great relief Raphael stopped, after he had pushed all the way inside, and bent down, kissing and licking his brother's neck and sliding his hand up and down his thigh. Smaller turtle groaned, shaking and taking his time to adjust a little. It hurt, of course, but hurt less than last time and, besides, Donnie couldn't ignore that odd pleasure, caused by Raph's lips and tongue over his skin. Genius leaned his head back involuntary, giving full access to his neck, and groaned again as his brother nibbled it carefully and sucked at the sensitive spot under the chin. Not understanding why, he realized suddenly that he would have actually wrapped his hands around other's neck if only they weren't tied.

Not interrupting his actions and squeezing Don's thigh, Raphael shifted his hips before he started to pull out. Donnie gasped at the movement, tensing, and moaned loudly as hothead pushed back into him. Thrust was deep and insistent, but slow enough not to cause those terrible feelings that had been torturing smaller turtle last time. Yes, it was painful, but, at least, Donatello could bear with it now without his vision being blurred with tears and senses going mad.

Growling softly, Raph repeated his move, then did it again and again, establishing some powerful, but nevertheless sparing rhythm as he shoved into smaller whimpering turtle time after time. There was no place for coherent thought in this room as all Don's senses concentrated on what was happening. He wasn't able to stop it, but he could take it now. And he did it, accepting, adjusting, even relaxing slightly, groaning and shivering as his neck was kissed and nipped, his thigh rubbed and his insides below stretched and stroked in the way he had never actually imagined to experience. And least of all he expected to feel what he felt when Raph's hard on hit something inside of him that made him shudder and whine in unexpected tide of pleasure.

Heat radiated from dark green body, rumbling and low sounds escaped Raphael throat, his lips and arm caressed olive skin with affection and passion and his hips moved in relentless and steady pattern and after a while Donatello, to his dazed embarrassment, unexpectedly realized that his body started to respond even more. And that didn't just mean that his breathing was fast and intermittent, that his heart pounded heavily in his chest, that he was heated up and couldn't suppress groans that were rising in volume constantly. It meant that his own shaft had been getting hard with every deep thrust and now it dropped down almost against Don's will and was trapped between their bodies.

Surely Raphael felt that, but he didn't stop, only pressed down a bit more, rubbing brother's throbbing rod with his plastron and making his mate moan and even squirm in something that was far away from pain. The speed of his moves increased, but Donnie only welcomed it, writhing beneath Raph and feeling himself getting closer to the peek as the sensations started to overload him. It was too much, too much to take it anymore and after few more forceful shoves he couldn't hold it any longer.

Small choked sound escaped him as he came, shuddering and struggling to breathe and marking their plastrons with his sticky load. It took only few more thrusts for Raphael to reach his own climax and release himself into his brother with loud growl, moving inside of him with short and fast shoves and grasping his thigh almost painfully. But at least, he didn't bite him.

Both panted and shivered for some time, savoring their pleasure, then hothead pulled out slowly and straightened his back, placing his palms on Don's knees and closing his eyes. Feeling his breathing calming down slowly, dazed genius shifted slightly, trying to get into a bit more comfortable position, but Raph didn't seemed like he was going to move from where he kneeled. Donatello took a deep breathe and opened his eyes. It took some time, but he finally managed to focus his gaze.

"Raph?" He called quietly.

He didn't quite realize why his brother was still sitting between his spread legs, but he was to tired to care. All Donnie wanted was to make Raphael move aside so genus could turn to his side. Smaller terrapin jerked his legs slightly, but hothead's tightened grip on his knees prevented Don from shifting his position. With quiet rumbling growl Raph lowered his head, raised eyelids and looked at his prey. Donatello gulped, seeing familiar glimmering in golden orbs.

Raphael was still horny.

Donnie's own words echoed in his head. 'Now they're on the peak and such intense and strong state can't last long, I believe. Reduction of stress should start soon enough, maybe in about two days maximum.' But now Donatello was sure that these two days would be the longest in his entire life.


	11. Suspended reality

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. I stopped smiling, although I'm still playing with turtles... Especially, with Donnie... Don't be too hard on me. I really can't stop! Can't tear my hands away from Donnie! Just can't... But, at least, now I know what the end of the whole story will be like! If it will be... Heh.

**About chapter**: Continuing 'interactions' between Donnie and his brother and something else. After all, they're not alone in the lair... Heh. Oh, and cute Raphie!! As far as Raph can be cute...

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!! And great thanks to all who commented and keep following the story!! What would I do without you!!.. hug you all...

_Greenstarr_, _Wedqie_, thanks for your support! Love you!

* * *

**Part 11. Suspended reality**

Donnie couldn't even moan as he was totally and absolutely exhausted. All he could do was pant heavily and try not to fall into despair, because he started to think that all this would never end. That was the only coherent though in his brain, although he would definitely prefer not to have any of them at all.

Gasping as deep thrusts inside him fastened, genius shuddered, when his special inner spot was stimulated, but even that couldn't make him let out some sound. His lips were swollen, neck and shoulders darkened with bruises, - it seemed like Raphael marked his mate, - plastron and thighs were covered in white sticky cum after five times of highest pleasure, skin glimmered with sweat, body was limp and tired. But nothing could be compared to the burning feeling inside his conquered rump - pain wasn't very strong, but its constancy started to drive Donatello insane. If he was offered to commit crime for ability to rest – he would have done it without hesitation.

He slightly wondered how it was possible that Raph could still move in that fast and hard pattern, but couldn't say that he cared much. All he wanted to know was when elder brother was finally going to stop.

Raphael growled lowly, shoving into his brother harder as he was coming to his climax. Donnie's palms jerked to grasp sheets, but his fingers were too weak even for that and he only rubbed them weakly. He had managed to free his wrists during his second… peak, but that actually hadn't help much with his main problem as his body had been moving on its own accord and genius's brain demanded to pull his arms up only to grasp other's shoulders and not to fight him off…

Raphael was untiring, it seemed like his lust was simply unquenchable and after four time in succession Donatello had almost started to panic. Sure, among the pain and everything larger terrapin had brought him huge amount of joy, although genius tried not to think about it, but now younger mutant was too tired for that. Every cell of his body, every muscle begged for peace, for rest without a single move…

He shuddered again as Raphael came inside of him, shaking and grunting, and filled him with his hot seed. Having jerked his hips forward for the last time, dark green mutant stilled for few seconds, then pulled out swiftly and collapsed near his mate, breathing heavily and placing one hand on Don's plastron. At least, he had enough reason not to fall on him.

Genius didn't dare to move as it seemed like his brother finally needed to take a break and the last thing Donatello wanted to do was provoke him in any way. He held his breathing as that hand glided down his plastron slightly, being afraid that Raph intended to take another round, but hothead just shifted his position, sniffing and yawning. Having waited for some more time, Donnie inhaled deeply and relaxed, closing his eyes.

In fact, he was grateful to his exhaustion – this state prevented him from thinking about the current situation, from concentrating on it. After all, Don hadn't only been taken by his own brother, but also he had enjoyed it somehow. Not during the first time, of course, but nevertheless… Actually, he blamed his own mating season for that, but that was only half true. Unlike Leo and Raph, olive green mutant wasn't fully consumed by this state, he kept his clear mind and senses and had lost them only once.

So, did taking a delight in what had happened mean that Donnie… liked Raphael more that a brother or it meant that there was just something wrong with him, because he was in fact raped, but didn't feel depression or something like that? Both statements were odd, but genius would have preferred the first one, although he couldn't completely analyze his feelings for Raph. Or simply didn't want to, not being ready to accept something like that? Donatello wasn't sure.

But, of course, that could just have been another additional mechanism, which nature had also added to soothe their mating, another joke. Just like inner natural lubricant…

Donatello yawned softly, trying not to pay attention to his numb muscles and stinging feeling below. God, not less than good and peaceful rest he needed warm and long shower to get rid of all that stickiness on his plastron and legs and that strong masculine scent, but violet-clad ninja wasn't sure he would be able to get up in the nearest future. Genius tried to turn to his side, but attempt was idle. Besides, Raphael rumbled at that, pressing his hand on brother's plastron more, and Don gave up, stilling and sighing deeply. It seemed like he had to stay on his shell. Didn't matter much though, as long as he could get some rest…

"Donnie?"

For some time olive green mutant had been lying silently, falling into heavy sleep, but then his mind managed to process the sound and genius slowly opened his eyes. Did he really hear that or it was his imagination?

"You're here?"

Mikey… Soft footsteps were slowly closing to the door. Youngest brother sounded concerned and insecure, but fortunately there were no alerting notes in his voice. It meant that he was ok. Well, at least Donnie hoped so.

Sighing, violet-clad terrapin raised his head and threw quick glance down his body. Definitely, not the best sight to greet the youngest of the clan… Trying to move as smooth as possible, Don grasped the corner of sheet and pulled it up to clean the mess on his plastron. He touched dark green arm, but Raphael only grunted and didn't react to that, nuzzling his mate's forearm in a sleep. If it was a sleep, of course.

"Donnie?"

"I'm here, Mikey." Donatello's voice was weak and quiet, but he hoped that youngest had heard him.

It seemed like he had. Genius saw the doorknob turning, but before he wondered if Raphael had locked the door, it was opened and Mikey's figure appeared in the aperture.

Orange-clad terrapin looked normal, he shivered slightly from time to time and his eyes were a bit red, but those were the side effects of sedative and heavy sleep. And hard day… It will pass soon. Mikey stood there for few seconds, staring at Don and Raphael, lying next to him, with confusion, then stepped forward and stopped again, processing the entire picture. He opened his mouth only to close it a moment later as if not being able to say anything. That didn't happen often.

"It's ok, Mikey." Donatello muttered, suppressing deep sigh. "Just don't wake Raph up."

Olive green mutant felt his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, but there was no point in lying to Mikey or trying to make up some incomprehensible explanation to cover the truth. Of course, that one was his little brother, but even if Michelangelo wasn't the smartest of them all, he wasn't dumb either. Surely he realized what had happened here between his siblings. To Don's great relief Mikey didn't comment it, he just frowned a bit, blinking his eyes few times in succession. It was clearly seen on his face that he was trying to decide what he should do now and how to react to the situation. That didn't happen often too.

"Ok." Sea green mutant whispered, doing his best not to stare again.

"How are you feeling, Mikey?" Donnie looked at him with concern.

It was a bit weird to talk to him as if nothing happened and as if genius wasn't lying in front of him in one bed with their elder brother, exhausted and limp after hard and long mating, but what could Donatello do? He wasn't able to change the reality. Or get up.

"I'm fine." Mikey rubbed his forearm slowly. "My head's spinning a bit, but that's actually nothing."

"Did you check on Leo?" Don asked, saying elder's name as quiet as possible and hoping that Raphael didn't hear it.

"Yeah." Youngest brother did one more timid step towards him. "He's sleeping. I didn't inject him, I wanted to find you first…"

Donatello kept silence for some time. Why was Leo still asleep? That wasn't right, judging by hothead's state, Leonardo should have woken up even before Mikey. Having gathered all his strength, Don shifted on the sheets, propping himself up enough to consider it to be a sitting position and blushing harder as Raph's hand slid down his plastron because of that. Carefully grabbing hothead's wrist, genius moved it off his body and looked at Mikey. Blue eyes were wide as the youngest stared at something next to Donnie. Praying that it wouldn't be what he thought, smart terrapin turned his head and shivered slightly, meeting narrowed golden eyes. So much for his praying…

Raphael was completely silent as he watched Mikey. Dark green mutant didn't even get up or sat, he just lay near his mate and breathed slowly, his fingers stroked genius's side lazily. Donatello hoped elder brother wouldn't decide to take him in front of orange-clad terrapin.

"Eeermm… Just don't make any sudden moves, Mikey." Donnie muttered. "And don't come closer, I guess… Don't worry – Raph's not a threat to you."

Michelangelo nodded slowly, and Don even managed to smile faintly, trying to reassure his younger brother and earning the same weak and insecure smile in return. Well, sure, situation was quite awkward and strange, but Mikey was relatively ok, Raphael didn't try to hurt him or anything and Donatello even let himself relax a bit. Hothead placed his hand on his mate's plastron again and violet-clad terrapin rubbed it with his palm, not quite realizing that he actually did it.

He didn't pay attention to Raph's soft churring or Mikey's confused look as his mind was consumed by eldest brother's condition. He needed to check on him to make sure that leader was unharmed, but there was no possible way to make Raphael let him do it. Especially now, after hothead had claimed his prey. He wouldn't let Don come close to Leonardo, to his rival, that was definite. And at the moment Donatello simply wasn't able to fight or resist, he was too tired for that.

"Go and check on him again, Mikey." Genius said calmly. "See if he's still sleeping. Ok? Count his pulse and make sure he's breathing evenly."

Even if Mikey was surprised that Don didn't call Leo by name, he fortunately didn't say anything about it.

"Sure." Michelangelo looked at him. "But… You… You'll be fine? I mean…"

"Yes…" Donnie muttered. "Don't worry about me."

Judging by his face expression, the youngest of the clan wasn't convinced, but he nevertheless did the same thing he used to do in most of the odd and confusing situations during his life – he trusted his sibling. Having nodded, Mikey threw last quick glance at Raphael and left the room, moving slowly as if overpowering the urge to stay. Or fighting the urge to run, because hothead's narrowed eyes followed him, drilling into his shell, till the door wasn't closed behind Mike's back. Donatello couldn't say for sure.

Continuing to churr quietly, Raph moved closed to his mate, closing his eyes and hiding his face in Don's neck. Hot breathing tickled genius's skin, but olive green terrapin wasn't worried much. He somehow felt that Raphael wasn't going to ravage him again right now, although he didn't know why.

"Raph… Are you hungry?" Donatello asked quietly, not really knowing what to do. "I bet you are… Maybe we could go to the kitchen and I'd make us something to eat…"

Not reacting to words, Raphael rumbled softly, nuzzling his mate's neck. Donnie couldn't get rid of the feeling that elder brother acted like some giant cat, demanding for caress, no matter how silly it actually sounded. After a small hesitation genius reached out and stroked his head carefully. Churring louder, larger terrapin leaned into the touch.

"Eeerm… Good boy…" Don muttered, gazing at Raphael with amazement.

Now that was… unusual. Having stroked his head for some more time, olive green mutant moved his palm under Raph's chin and rubbed his neck, wondering if other one was going to purr because of that, but hothead only sniffed at that, although that was definitely pleased sound.

Donatello shook his head slightly, seeing delighted expression in those golden eyes. The sight of almost purring Raphael, leaning into the touch and demanding for caress, was just as rare as the sight of Mikey, fighting with words and thinking about his next move. Actually, even more rare. In fact, Donnie wasn't sure if he has ever seen his tough and moody brother like that. And that was… interesting. Even if it was only the effect of his current state.

Genius bit his lip, wanting to do something else, maybe rub Raphael's belly or tickle his side to see what reaction that would earn him, but in that moment abrupt loud noise, coming from the outside, made him flinch and jerk hand away. It was like something crushed onto the floor or the door was slammed furiously. Turning his head in sound's direction and feeling his heart speeding up immediately, Don made an attempt to get up, but larger terrapin's fingers clenched on his wrist, not letting to do that. Donatello froze, listening to the surroundings, that were silent again, and deciding what to do.

"Listen, Raph…" Younger brother muttered, trying to free his hand. "Let go, I'll just take a look…"

Of course he realized that in hothead's state words weren't very helping. Not because Raphael didn't understand them, but because he simply didn't care much about anything above the urges of his heated up body. Frowning, Donatello made another attempt.

"Raph, Mikey could get hurt." Genius said, looking into yellow eyes. "I only want to make sure that he…"

He didn't manage to finish as another loud thud interrupted his words. Looked like this time something was slammed into the wall right next to the door. Something big and quite heavy. Something like… shell. This sound was followed by another one – low and dangerous growl, that was too familiar for Donatello. Way too familiar now…

"Oh no…" He whispered, swallowing with the great effort.

"NO!!" Mikey's yell blew up in the air. "DONNIE!!"


	12. What would you do?

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** I actually never thought that I would turn to 'mating season' theme, but as I had read some fanfics I just couldn't resist. I stopped smiling, although I'm still playing with turtles... Especially, with Donnie... Definitely with poor Donnie... Don't be too hard on me. I really can't stop! Can't tear my hands away from genius! Just can't...

**About chapter**: Donatello will have to answer some question here... But answering it is not the worst part, actually. A bit more darkness here... I blame Loory for that.

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!! And great thanks to all who commented and keep following the story!! What would I do without you!!.. hug you all... No, really, to have all your reviews is a great support for me. Once again - thanks! Thank you all very much! I'll try my best not to disappoint you.

_Greenstarr_, _Wedqie..._ Well, you know...Love you!

* * *

**Part 12. What would you do?**

Brother's yell from behind the door made Donatello jerk on the bed sharply. He almost managed to twist his hand out of Raphael's grip, but hothead clenched his fingers tighter, letting out discontent grunt and pulling his mate towards himself.

"Let go of me!" Mikey's scream cut right into Don's hammering heart. "Leo! Please!"

Olive green terrapin didn't even wonder how Leonardo had managed to untie his ropes, after all, that one was a very good ninja. And probably leader had just pretended to be sleeping when Mikey had checked on him last time... Why didn't he think about that?! Genius made another attempt to get up, but Raph wasn't going to let go, he was only getting more and more angry with every second. But Donnie didn't care about that, he knew he needed to get out of this room, needed to help his younger sibling, needed to do something – anything - to stop Leonardo. But what?

"Don't touch me!" Mikey practically shrieked. "Get your hands off!"

Donatello winced at the sound of hit and quiet cry of pain that followed then. It seemed like Leo's brain had switched off completely if the eldest started to beat little brother, but in the next moment violet-clad ninja abruptly realized that the painful sound actually had come from leader. He heard as something collapsed down. Having frozen, Don glanced at the door, listening attentively.

"I told you to get off!" Michelangelo's voice shook terribly.

It seemed like the youngest had hit Leonardo hard enough to make other one fall to the floor and be silent for some time. But few seconds later quiet sounds of scratching, shifting and movement reached genius's ears. He tried to get up again, pressing his free hand against Raphael's plastron and pushing slightly, but all he got in return was low irritated growl and tightened grip on his wrist. Having sighed, Donatello threw another gaze towards the door.

"Leo?"

This time Mikey sounded insecure and Don didn't like it at all. He didn't know why, but he was sure that Leo was lying on the floor at the moment, not moving and making their baby brother nervous. Donnie could only imagine in what state eldest brother was at the moment. Probably, there was no comparison to Raphael, who had had his release eventually. Having remembered their first time, genius flinched, making another idle attempt to get out of hothead's grip and receiving another growl. But he needed to do something not to let something like that happen to the youngest of the clan.

"L-Leo?" Michelangelo called slowly.

Now there was once again fear in his shaking voice. Having taken a deep breath, olive green terrapin closed his eyes for a moment. He could bet Leo was rising now as his need drove him through any kinds of obstacles and helped ignore almost any damage. And then came the worst part. Mikey didn't have that kind of experience and everything was happening against his will, Leo wasn't going to soothe his actions, there was not going to be any affection or care, leader wanted to satisfy his storming urge and he would do it brutally and hard. At least, Don was special for Raphael even in elder brother's state, but there was nobody like that for Leonardo, only possible mates, and their resistance, which he definitely didn't understand, drove him nearly mad. It was necessary to stop sword wielder, but what could Donnie do?

"NO!"

Mikey's shriek caused Donatello to almost jump on the bed. He bit his lips at the loud sounds of roaring and struggling from behind the door, then something crushed onto the wall and after that came trembling and painful cry. This time it was Michelangelo. Leonardo growled again and it was followed by another yelp from Mikey.

It was impossible to listen it anymore. Don wished he had some other idea, but it seemed he had to try the only thing he had been able to think of.

Having shuddered, Donnie glanced at Raphael's face, stopping all his attempts to break free, and then swiftly wrapped his free hand around other's neck. Not allowing himself a second thought, genius leaned up and kissed his slightly surprised mate deeply, pulling him close to himself and desperately hoping that he won't have to regret about his action. Feeling brother's grip tightened, Donatello broke the kiss and looked into golden eyes, digging his fingers into dark green skin.

"Raph… Please." He pleaded softly, shivering as the sounds from outside became more and more dangerous and Mikey cried once again. "Stop Leo. I'll do anything you want, I won't run or resist anymore, just stop Leo!"

Don clearly realized that in fact Raphael didn't actually need his consent for anything right now, but since elder brother had some feelings for him it was still a chance. A chance to get through his clouded mind and reach for the part of Raph that was ready to do anything for his siblings.

"Please…" Donatello repeated, not breaking eye contact even for a single moment. "I know you understand me, I know it's hard for you, but please… Don't let this happen to Mikey… He's your baby brother, Raph… Leo will break him… Stop it… Please."

Hothead stared at his mate with unreadable expression on his face, but at least he seemed to be listening, trying to understand. Or maybe it was just genius's imagination, he wasn't sure. Another Mike's cry came from behind the door and it took all Donatello's will power not to jerk sharply.

"Please…" He didn't know what else to say. "Please, don't let this happen."

Donnie slowly lowered his eyelids as he wasn't able to look into those glimmering golden orbs anymore, he simply couldn't see if Raphael had gotten his message. Uncertainty made his stomach clench with fear, he didn't know what else he could do right now to help his little brother, to help both his brothers. He just didn't know.

They were so different, all of them, with their own hobbies, interests, life style, behavior and preferences, even their skin had different shades. They were unlike each other, accepted and reacted to everything differently… But there was one question, on which they answered similarly without even a small hint of hesitation. One simple question – _what would you do for your brother_? And, no matter what, it got one simple answer – _anything_. That made the bonds of their weird family unbreakable. Even more – that made them family…

Everything happened so fast then, that Donatello failed to follow the first seconds. Or believe them. His wrist was suddenly free, Raphael jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, his body tensed and movements sharp and threatening. Without a single sound, hothead jerked the doorknob and rushed outside, while Donnie sat up, ignoring the spinning in his head. He tried to get up, but did it too sharp and had to sat back on the bed again, waiting for the room to stop rolling in front of his eyes and listening to what was happening now in the living room as the door closed once again.

Leonardo growled now more angrily than before, he was pissed of endlessly, being interrupted once again in claiming his prey. Raphael's irritated roar joined him a second later, right before loud noises of movement and fighting suppressed everything else. Donatello couldn't hear Mikey anymore, but wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. He only hoped that the youngest managed to stay away from the raging fight.

Sounds were becoming more sharp and violent with every second, more intense, fast. Judging by them, hits and blows were very strong and painful, but rivals didn't cry or hiss or anything, they just battled, desperately, furiously, having only one single wish in their heads for the moment – overpower another one. And then abruptly Don heard the deafening sound of something wracking and crushing and after that came silence.

Donnie held his breathing not even being aware of it as he stood up slowly, as if that could have helped him to hear better. This silence was not less terrifying that the previous sounds of battle, when those two had been fighting each other, because the possibility of them calming down and just deciding to stop it all was more than miserable. Donatello needed to look what was going on in there.

But before genius did a step towards the exit sound of footsteps had reached his ears, then the door was opened again and shaking Michelangelo practically jumped into the room. Having noticed heavy bruises and few bleeding scars on the sea green skin, Don frowned, but that was all he had time to do. Having turned, the youngest pressed his palms against the door, intending to close it, but in the next moment it was slammed fiercely from outside. The force of the hit threw Mikey aside, causing him to moan quietly as he hit the floor, his shell scratching the stones with quiet noise.

"Donnie…" Orange-clad terrapin whimpered, throwing a plaintive glance at his elder brother. "He's gone insane…"

Don's heart squeezed as he saw Leonardo in the aperture. Senior brother breathed heavily, his body was covered in bruises, scars and fresh wounds from his last battle, he shook slightly, but he was there, devouring Mikey with mad eyes, clenching his fists and sniffing angrily. Genius flinched. What had happened to Raphael? What leader had done to him?

But Leo didn't give him time to think about it. Quicker than a striking snake he dashed forward, grasping Mike's forearm and jerking him up ruthlessly with one sharp movement. He blocked the blow from sea green terrapin and hit back, targeting at brother's belly. Hissing and gasping for air, Michelangelo bent down, almost falling to the floor, but leader wrapped a hand around his neck, forcing to straighten up again and lean back slightly against his plastron. And Donatello could easily see that this grip was more than simple warning against further resistance. It was a pure threat now.

Mike's blue eyes were wide as he held on leaf green terrapin's hand tightly, breathing with efforts and looking at genius with silent, but clear plea. He didn't let out a single sound as Leonardo pulled him back roughly, towards the living room, intending to find some secure place where he could finally give in to his needs. Don moved forward, but elder brother immediately tightened his hold around Mikey's throat, warning against doing anything like that. It seemed this time he was really ready to harm his possible mate, to do anything, but not to let go. In fact, elder brother looked like he was ready to harm anyone, who would only dare to come in his way.

Having stopped, Donatello glanced into Leo's smoky eyes that were filled with anger and painful lust. There was no sign of usual calmness and confidence, those were the eyes of an animal in heat, locked in that mutated body of a trained ninja, animal that simply followed its instincts and wished to mate as it was the most natural urge for him right now. He didn't understand all the struggling and resisting or why others refused him all the time, after all he didn't mean anything bad, he only wanted to mate. Maybe after his release Leonardo would have been more perceptive to the voice of reason, like Raphael, but now his body gained the dominance completely and ruled over his brain.

No words could help here. Don had no strength to fight. And there was no time to think as Leo moved again, dragging his suffocating prey back into the living room.

_What would you do for your brother_?

Fixing their eyes together, Donatello did one step back and sat on the bed slowly. He let himself hesitate only for a single second before moving his legs apart and taking a deep breath.

"Leo…" He called as soft as he could, being afraid that his voice would fail him every moment. "Come here."

_Anything_…

Leonardo's reaction was indefinite, but he stopped. After a small pause senior brother tilted his head aside slightly, breaking the eyes contact to look down and up Don's body. Chasing away all thoughts, olive green terrapin licked his lips, doing his best not to notice the expression of Mike's contorted face.

"Come to me, Leo…" Donnie muttered, fighting the urge to yell loudly. To call for someone. Maybe, for Raph.

Leonardo seemed to be interested now, definitely interested, although he still hesitated. Mikey didn't dare to move as if he was afraid to remind about himself or simply was stunned by what he saw and heard right now. Breathing intermittently, Donatello moved his hips in what he hoped was seducing motion, spreading legs a bit wider and suppressing deep shiver that was coming from the depth of his body. And trying not to think about what exactly he was doing at the moment, because he was actually attempting to attract his leader, so that one could fuck him.

Yes, it was better not to think about it.

Moving carefully, Leonardo stepped towards Don, still holding Michelangelo tightly in front of him as some live shield against any possible deceive from genius's side. Sure, blue-clad terrapin didn't quite believe him, but he was aroused nevertheless, because for the first time since the beginning of his state someone finally offered himself to him instead of trying to fight or run away. How could he possibly ignore something like that?

"Leo…" Donnie breathed out, running his hand down his plastron.

This action was followed by a deep lustful sigh from Leo as that one stopped and glanced at the brother he held in his arms. For few moments he just stood silently as if contemplating what to do next, then suddenly released his caught and in the next moment hit Mikey sharply, forcing to fall down. Donatello jerked forward, but low threatening growl made him sit back again. He bit his lip as he watched Leonardo taking off their belts and tying Michelangelo's hands, forced behind his shell, with it and then doing the same with his ankles. Well, it seemed at some point they all thought in the same way…

Having stepped over tied and dazed Mikey, leader moved to Don, but once again stopped in the process, narrowing his eyes slightly. Genius's palms started to shake as Leo after a short pause walked to the door to lock it. There was still no single sound from behind it, but Donatello forbade himself to think about it. Even in his state Leonardo couldn't have done something irreparable, he just couldn't. It was impossible. Of course, it would have been nice to hear some noise from there, noise that would have told that Raphael was relatively fine, but its absence didn't mean anything… Did it?

Now there was nothing that could stop Leo from getting what that one wanted, except maybe for Donatello himself. Yes, genius could fight, but he was too tired and limp to confront senior brother effectively. Besides there was a chance that Leonardo would decide to turn to Mikey again in this case and olive green terrapin would fail to stop him... Donnie raised his head to look at sword wielder, approaching him. Having concentrated on the movement, he just watched other one, not thinking about anything, only repeating mentally that everything was going to end soon and going to be ok, chanting it in his mind time after time, trying to convince himself in that and ignoring the stinging feeling of failure.

He forced himself to stay quiet as Leonardo pushed him back onto his shell and only clenched his fists, when leader's hand slid down along plastron to his thighs. Maybe it wasn't the best time for any sort of comparison, but somehow it didn't feel like when Raphael touched him at all. Donatello shuddered and it was the sign of tension and fear, not pleasure.

Sniffing loudly, Leo bent over him, looking his brother up and down and inhaling deeply, then suddenly grunted discontentedly, gritting hit teeth and frowning sharply. It took few seconds for genius to understand Leonardo's reaction - all leader's senses had been sharpened and now he could clearly feel his rival's scent all over Don's body. And definitely the thought that other one had claimed something first didn't make him very happy. Having growled lowly, senior brother straightened his back, still kneeling next to Donnie, and glanced back at tied Mikey.

At innocent Mikey. At something he could have first.

Leo almost got up, but froze abruptly, grunting in surprise as Don's right hand rapidly glided under his lower plastron, rubbing there carefully. This simple movement caused genius too much effort, more like mental one, but he intended to do anything to save Michelangelo from this. He had made a promise… Churring loudly, Leonardo looked down at him, stretching his hand to press against other's belly, his fingers scratching plastron lightly, moving lower slowly. Donatello fought his urge to jerk and throw that palm off as he continued to caress leader, grasping the sheets tightly and chanting his little prey faster with every second. Not that it helped much…

Swallowing hard, olive green terrapin averted his eyes as brother's erection appeared in the open and gasped as Leo's weigh pressed him into mattress. Leonardo was lighter than Raphael, he didn't feel like him, didn't smell like him, didn't sound like him… Everything was different, so damn different that Donnie barely managed to suppress his almost unbearable wish to cry loudly. It shouldn't have happened, he didn't want this, he didn't want to be taken by Leo and nothing was going to be ok…

"Donnie…" Quiet whisper was hardly audible.

Genius shuddered as leader bit his neck hard and gathered all his remained strength to keep his legs closed for some more time. Sighing deeply, he turned his head slowly to meet frightened and plaintive gaze of his baby brother's blue eyes. They flickered as Michelangelo tried to hold the tears.

"It's ok, Mikey..." Donatello managed to force out of himself. "Just don't… look. It'll be over soon."

Small whining sound escaped him when Leo's cock rubbed at his thigh as leader forced a knee between his legs, spreading them with agitated growl. He wanted to cry out his despair, wanted to call for help, wanted to call for Raph, but there was no much sense in it. Not anymore.

Having closed his eyes and continuing to chant, Don braced himself for what was about to happen…


	13. Flashes

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** well, you already know. Mating season, Donnie, playing, can't help it.

**About chapter**: Flashes of memory between the reality.

**For You**: My sincere apologies for it took so long for me to update. I was on vacation and kind of relaxed completely. Sorry again.

I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!! And great thanks to all who commented and keep following the story!! What would I do without you!!.. hug you all... No, really, to have all your reviews is a great support for me. Once again - thanks! Thank you all very much! I'll try my best not to disappoint you. And not to delay chapters for so long in the future.

_Greenstarr_, _Wedqie..._ Well, you know...Love you!

* * *

**Part 13. Flashes**

"_Donnie, I can't get that book Splinter gave me…" Upset voice of young Leo echoes in his heavy head. "There are too many strange words… I just don't understand."_

"_It's ok." Don's own voice sounds so strange. "I'll explain."_

"_Donnie…" Even a single whining sound is enough to recognize Mikey. "I broke my robot! It was an accident, I swear!" _

"_It's ok." Don smiles at their little brother. "I'll fix it."_

_The last brother keeps silence, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He tries to act tough, although he's so young and suffers from the pain in his wounded leg, but those golden orbs stares at him with plaintive expression. Of course, he'd never admit that, but Don knows._

"_It's ok." He looks back reassuringly. "I'll help."_

_..._

Will anybody help him now?

Donatello did his best not to cry out as Leo rammed into him fiercely, he just let his pain and despair out in a long hiss, clenching fingers on the sheets and closing his eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to see leader's contorted face or those terrified blue eyes of their baby brother, didn't want to see anything. And he would have definitely preferred not to hear anything as well, neither those animal and crazed sounds that Leonardo was making nor muffled and choked little whines from Mikey. More of it, he would have given a lot not to sense and feel anything right now, not that heavy breathing over his collar bone, not that heated up body pressing against him and grinding and rubbing their plastrons together, not those harsh and angry movements of hard flesh inside of him. Not to see, not to hear, not to feel…

But at these moments reality was out of his control. Whatever Splinter had ever taught them – it wasn't enough right now. Master had prepared them for many things and situations, but not for something like this, not for being ravaged brutally by two brothers in one day. Wisdom and skills hadn't been enough to foresee this coming, it was one of those moments when old rat would have been helpless. Nature took its tribute, ruthless and inevitable, and didn't acknowledge attempts of resistance.

...

"_What are those things, Don?" Mikey asks, gazing at him hopefully. "You'll tell us how to stop them, right?"_

"_I'm not the brainiest here." Raphael scowls, clenching his fists. "Just show me where to hit those… whatever they are."_

"_What is it, Donnie?" Leo's voice is unsure. "Where did it come from?"_

_Which?.. When?.. Why?... Dozens, hundreds, thousands of questions addressed to him by his brothers during their lives. And dozens, hundreds, thousands of answers received from him. Leonardo leads, Raphael fights, Mikey has fun and he… Well, he knows._

_..._

He wished he knew how to deal with what was happening now.

Growling, Leonardo sped up his thrusts, rushing to the desired release he had been waiting for so long, and Don silently begged for it to come faster. He didn't care what was going to happen after that, he just wanted it to stop. But no matter how desperately he wanted this, Donatello couldn't force himself to do anything to bring this moment nearer – touch his brother or move somehow or something like that. All he could do was lying on his shell and letting it be.

On the back of his mind throbbed the plea to be blessed by some unknown powers and just faint, pass out into the comforting darkness without any senses so he could wake up many hours later without knowing what had happened during that time. Not that he believed it was going to happen though. His trained body could bare much more than that and his mind… Well, even if it was more vulnerable to all of this, he couldn't let it overload for Mike's sake. Don needed to make sure he could keep his promise that had been given to their baby brother. And he intended to do that.

But damn… It would have been so good to fall asleep and to wake up later only to see normal Leo, training in the dojo, laughing Mikey reading his comics and Raph, working with his punching bag… Wake up pretending as if everything ended or – what was better – as if nothing had happened at all. And maybe… maybe wake up to see Raphael asking Donatello if he needed some help with another great device… Or looking at him like he had used to lately… Or touching him, kissing maybe… It wasn't reference to their usual life, but some things could change after all, couldn't they?

...

"_Nah, I'm not watchin' anything." Raph mutters almost softly. "TV's all yers."_

_Usual evening, one of many… Don is too exited about the special part of his favorite program on Discovery, so it doesn't cling in his head that hothead fought fiercely with Mikey for control over the remote just couple of minutes ago. Genius doesn't quite realize that Raphael sits near him during the whole show, not paying any attention to what happens on the screen and listening to Donatello's comments. Or - what looks more like truth – simply staring at his lips. And Donnie doesn't mind when he discovers that Raph's fingers are playing with the ribbons of his bandana, he frowns a bit, but then there's especially interesting moment in the program and he forgets about this..._

_It happened many times, but it still doesn't cling in his head. After all it would take the power of nature to make him see why Raphael did things like that._

_..._

Leonardo grasped his shoulders painfully, digging fingers into olive green skin and growling lowly as he came, shaking deeply with the power of his violent release. Having shuddered Don forced himself to remain still, although his desire to throw leader off became more and more unbearable, he squeezed sheets in his clenched fists, the back of his head pressed against the mattress, body tensed to the point it started to hurt. But he didn't move. Few more seconds, just few more seconds…

Mikey didn't make any noises anymore; there was only leaf green terrapin's fast breathing that broke the heavy silence of the room. Donatello wanted to look at the youngest brother, but couldn't force himself raise his eyelids as everything in him resisted the possibility to see Leo's face. He wasn't sure he could take that sight right now. No, he didn't hate leader for doing it to him, - after all it wasn't his fault, - but still he couldn't see him.

Breathing heavily, exhausted Leonardo fell on top of him as his limbs lost the rest of their strength or he simply didn't care about holding on anymore. Donatello hissed quietly, but at least it was over. He hoped it was. Not opening his eyes he waited for elder brother to move off him.

...

_But he liked those evenings with Raphael anyway, even without realizing the truth. He liked sitting there near him, watching TV with him, telling him something. He liked when hothead stroke his shoulders lightly with his fingers or scooted closer, doing it slowly and trying to make it look innocent so he could press their thighs against each other's. Sofa was quite big and it actually wasn't necessary to sit so close to Don, but he didn't mind. He liked this feeling of being close to his elder brother, to the one who always kept distance between him and the rest of the family. Somehow it made genius felt himself a bit special. And that was what he liked too…_

_..._

Leonardo's breathing started to calm as he still lay on top of his brother, not willing to make an effort to ease the situation for him. Shivering slightly, Don mentally counted from one to ten and back, repeating this simple act again and again in desperate attempts to distract himself from the feeling of leader's weigh pressing him into the mattress and – what was much harder – from the feeling of leader's flesh that was still inside of him.

Damn, no one could imagine how much he wanted to pass out and forget everything, but Mikey was still there, tied and frightened and vulnerable, and olive green terrapin chased this thought away. He needed to stay awake to keep Leo from hurting their little brother in one of the most horrible ways.

Donatello tried not to think that Leonardo would probably want continuation, he just waited for elder brother to get off him right now. To get _out_ of him. To give him chance to just lie in peace, without being touched. At least, for some time. Don needed that break, it would help him to ease that tension and pain in his body and gather his will and powers that helped him getting through all this.

Did he have any remaining powers? He wasn't sure.

'Get off me, Leo', Donatello asked mentally, almost begging, 'get off…'

...

_Donatello averts his eyes from computer monitor and turns his head to Raphael, standing near his table and staring at the opposite wall with indefinite expression on his face. Genius doesn't say anything; he waits for his brother to let out whatever is on his mind. _

"_Ya think I'm unpredictable, brainiac?" Raph suddenly asks._

_Well, that's unexpected. _

"_Actually, I do…" Don mutters. "I… Wait, who told you that?"_

_Yes, he had this random talk to Leo yesterday, but it's quite strange to think that leader shared the details of it with their hot tempered brother. Most likely Raphael simply __eavesdropped on it. _

"_And you think I don't know what I want and that's why I often behave myself so rude." Raph continues, ignoring sibling's question. "Were you analyzing me?"_

"_No…" Donatello says quietly, not really understanding where it all is __getting at__. "We were just talking, that's all. Does it bother you?"_

"_No." Hothead chuckles as his eyes fixate upon Don. "I just wanna point out yer mistake, bro."_

"_Mistake?" Genius frowns a bit as intent look of those golden orbs makes him feel himself rather odd. _

"_Yeah." Raphael nods slightly. "I know exactly what I want."_

_Donnie can't even say something as dark green mutant turns around and leaves the lab. Rubbing his neck, Don wonders for some time what Raph meant, but then only sighs and returns to his work. It impossible to guess what's happening in that head…_

_..._

"Donnie?"

Mikey's quiet, almost inaudible voice. Donatello had been lying without movement and with his eyes closed for some time now, so it was no wonder that the youngest of the clan started to worry. To worry more than before if it was possible.

After a long pause that seemed like eternity genius forced himself to raise his eyelids. Was it possible that they could be so heavy, even heavier than his head as it seemed to be impossible to raise it from the pillow? It was a slow process, taking a lot of strength and inner powers, but eventually Don managed to open his eyes. It took some more time to focus his gaze though. Maybe, it was better to simply say something to let Mikey know he was still alive, to lie to him that he was ok, but he didn't think about it. He didn't know why. Maybe he was afraid he could scream if he would only open his mouth.

In the same moment he was finally able to see clearly Leonardo shifted atop of him, sighing deeply and grumbling quietly, pulled out and moved off his brother abruptly as if suddenly having remembered that he had forgotten to do something important. Donatello just hoped this 'important' was not what he thought it was, but damn he was a smart guy and mistook not very often. Unfortunately, that was not one of those times.

...

"_How do you know?" Young Leo asks slowly, looking at his brother in confusion. _

"_I just do." Donatello smiles softly. "It'll work. Trust me."_

"_I do…" Leonardo turns his gaze to the strange mechanism in front of him. "It just I don't understand…"_

"_So what?" Raph asks, frowning at the eldest. "None of us do. It doesn't mean Donnie is wrong."_

"_Yeah!" Mikey exclaims, gazing hungrily at the big red button on mechanism's control panel. "Donnie's always right… Can I push it?"_

_..._

"D-donnie?"

You should have kept silence, little brother… This thought flashed in Donatello's head before disappearing among growing frustration and despair. He suddenly realized that he had no idea of what the time was and if it was still the same day when it all had started to become crazy. Maybe even it was always like that – insane elder brothers and scared Mikey, that pain, running and chasing, struggling and loosing, because it seemed impossible that it was one single day of genius's life. And these cursed 24 hours simply didn't want to become better, no matter how hard Don tried to fix it as far as he was able to do it under the circumstances.

Taking a deep breath, olive green terrapin raised his slightly shaking hand to grasp Leo's forearm, but leader batted it away without much effort. Light brown eyes glided over Donatello's body before turning to tied Michelangelo, whose voice seemed to fail him as unwanted attention fixated upon his body again. Sniffing, Leonardo stood up slowly, stretching his muscles slightly and continuing to eye sea green mutant. And damn if his pose didn't show clear anticipation.

Of course he wanted to claim Mikey. After all he still needed to be the first in dominating over someone.

Having groaned, Donatello stared at the ceiling for some time, trying not to think about anything and forget about the reality around him. He heard leader doing his first step towards orange-clad terrapin and Michelangelo wriggling on the floor frantically and trying to undo the knots. Pity little brother had preferred to read comic when Splinter had been teaching them to do it. He really should have been more attentive in those days…

...

"_He'll never grow up…" Leo shakes his head, gazing at Mikey. _

_The youngest of the clan runs along the leaving room, he has strange mask on his happy face and not less strange long piece of old curtain behind his back that probably suppose to be his coat. He holds something like a whip in his hands. _

"_Whoohoo!!" Mikey smiles to his brothers. "Super turtle to the rescue!" _

_Donatello's lips pressed tightly together as he desperately tries to hold his laughter and judging by the sounds from Leonardo's side the same is true about leader. Jumping over the couch, Michelangelo bumps against Raphael and with a yelp jerks aside to avoid sibling's slap._

"_Watch where ya goin', knucklehead!" Dark green mutant rumbles._

_But in a moment he chuckles as Mikey takes heroic pose and says something about the world in need and evil villains from another dimension, blue eyes glow in excitement. _

"_Yeah…" Don nods with a smile, watching as Raph chases laughing orange-clad terrapin with a shout 'I'll show you Raphie-sidekick!'. "He'll never grow up."_

_..._

Without a second thought Donatello rose sharply and jumped off the bed, having shuddered as the room immediately started to spin in front of his eyes. His vision blurred as that swift movement caused the wave of pain and weakness to run through his body. Grasping the edge of bed's headboard, Don prevented his fall, stilling himself and trying to breathe slow and deep to calm down his shaky body and get rid of the feeling of slight sickness in his stomach. God, his limbs and head really weighed like tons!

"Don't you touch him." Donatello breathed out, his voice sounded really pathetic.

Eldest brother turned around to look at the sudden interference. He frowned, having tilted his head to the side slightly as if contemplating if he should be bothered and try to do something, but after few seconds concentrated his attention on sea green terrapin again, who still struggled desperately against the ties. And again those blue eyes glanced at Don with a silent plea.

...

"_You did it for me?" Mikey stares at his new flying skateboard as his palm glides over the smooth surface._

"_Not for Leo that's for sure." Donatello chuckles. "Just don't tell him I made few improvements here, so now it's more maneuverable and fast. But promise me to be careful!"_

"_I promise!" With a happy grin the youngest jerks towards his brother to hug him tightly. "Anything! Thanks, Donnie! You're the best!"_

"_Yeah…" Don mutters, smiling and trying to breathe in other's crushing hold. "You're welcome, Mikey…"_

_..._

"Don't. You. Dare!" Donatello hissed.

He didn't know where those powers came from, he didn't know what he was to do, he didn't know if any of his actions would bring any success… All he knew was that Leo must have been stopped now and it was up to him to do it.

How many times he had already done this today? Like somebody counted…

They fought, exchanged blows, moved; Don's clouded mind didn't even register if his hits reached the target, he just stroke and kicked, his body moving instinctively due to the long and hard trainings, his stinging eyes following Leo, his blood racing through veins. He tried to act as fast and as precise as his state allowed him, ignoring the pain and drone in his head and those multi-colored sparks that danced everywhere around him and made it very difficult to concentrate on anything else. Tried as hard as he could.

But no matter how stern was genius's determination to save Mikey, everything ended barely half a minute after it had started. Leo had had long good sleep before he finally got his release, Donatello was weak and exhausted and most of all he wanted to close his eyes and fall into long blank sleep without any dreams, forgetting the reality, forgetting what had happened, forgetting everything…

He wasn't quite surprised when sharp strike smashed into his jaw, throwing him down ruthlessly. And he failed to understand when he finally lost his consciousness, – before or after his head hit the stone floor, - but the last coherent thought was that he had failed to protect his little brother despite all his efforts and that it was so fucking unfair after everything they had come through.

...

_Raphael tilts his head aside a bit, gazing at his brother with curious and strange impression in his golden orbs that glimmer slightly. It is one of those times when he forgets to do it stealthily. _

"_What?" Don asks, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "Why are you staring at me like that? Do you need something?" _

_Hothead says nothing, only chuckles suddenly before averting his eyes slowly, almost unwillingly. Then he opens his mouth and…_

"_Donnie!" He cries unexpectedly loud._

_..._

Why the Shell his voice sounded so like Mikey's?..

* * *

Well, once again Mikey sort of too helpless here... Not that I think he's like that, but in my story he has to be. Sorry. I needed him to be really baby brother.


	14. On the edge

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** The same here - mating season, Donnie, playing, can't help it. It's getting darker.

**About chapter**: Does silence mean that everything is peaceful now or it means that there's no one left to make noises? Donnie need to follow the trail to find out.

**For You**: It seems like apologizing for long updates starting to become not very nice habit of mine. Sorry. I've been going through some reconsideration of few things and it took all my attention.

I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!! And great thanks to all who commented and keep following the story!! Thanks for 'cliff-hanger' thingie... I really like the way it sounds. ^_^

* * *

**Part 14. On the edge**

Mikey liked watching scary movies. Different kinds of them. He could watch them all night long, clawing onto his pack of chips and staring intently at the glimmering screen that caught his attention completely. It seemed he didn't blink, being afraid to miss single moment; perhaps he even didn't breathe during the most intense scenes being fascinated to no end. Leo thought it was funny. Raphael thought it was ridiculous. Splinter thought… Well, nobody actually knew what master thought about it.

At the same time such movies scared Mikey. And every time it ended in a similar way – he yawned and was weak the whole next day because of the lack of sleep, jerked away from the shadows and in the evening usually came to one of his brothers, because he simply couldn't stay alone. He had nightmares. From Don's point of view it was completely illogical – being afraid and continue to watch, but since it involved Michelangelo logic actually could have been put aside.

The main trait of those movies for the youngest had always been darkness, absolute and impenetrable, full of terrifying creatures and monsters, deadly traps and breathtaking sounds like champing – probably, from zombies eating someone - or quiet roaring. One could never know who made them or what waited for you there and uncertainty made everything even scarier.

And it was the kind of darkness that surrounded Donatello right now. Maybe that's why he remembered about the Mikey's movies…

Well, ok, not that kind of it. There were no monsters actually. No sounds too, except for genius's own breathing. Only darkness and silence. It could have been even cozy if it wasn't a bit hard to breathe. It if didn't hurt to breathe.

Donatello opened his eyes slowly, – or maybe he thought he opened them, - but darkness didn't go anywhere. He instinctively inhaled deeply, ignoring mild pain in his throat in favor to get needed air. It felt strange as if he had quinsy or something. Besides something made it difficult to do, pressing against his face lightly, but still blocking the air. It felt familiar though.

Then Don's mind clicked back to reality as if someone pushed 'on' button and started his thinking process. Brothers often called it "brainiac's reload" and maybe they really had some sense here. Olive green terrapin thought suddenly that if he only listened more attentively, he would actually hear his brain humming like some computer.

It took him few seconds to contemplate his state. System check so to say. He was on the floor, stones felt cold beneath his feet and palms, muscles somewhat tensed, head droned, pain below reduced compared to what it had been like before, however his body ached now in other places – thanks to their small fight with Leo, probably. Well, on a ten-ball scale where one meant to be a piece of immobile flesh he'd give himself 4. Tired, limp and aching, plus problems with breathing and darkness. At least the last were the result of the soft thick blanket on his face… Blanket?

Having removed it swiftly, Donatello pulled up into seated position slowly not to cause dizziness with sharp movement and took a deep breath. Having looked around, he got up even slower, being glad his legs didn't tremble. Well, didn't tremble much.

So when he had been lying on the floor near the bed blanket had slid off it and fell down. More likely he had just instinctively pulled it up in his sleep to cover his face and hide himself from the light. No riddle here. And more of it – there was no mystery in why blanket had slid off the bed in the first place.

The room looked like a place of some disaster. Or a place after small local hurricane. Or a place after one of Raph's emotional outbreaks, cause it was actually the same. Following the mess on the floor with narrowed eyes, genius could practically read the story of the resistance that had taken place within these four walls. Fight here, throw towards the bookshelf there, desperate struggle near the bed… The door was knocked out. And the worst thing – blood. Small amount of it, but it would have been definitely better not to see any at all, especially since spots of blood were all over the room. Donatello even thought he could feel the smell of it, although it was more likely just his imagination playing tricks.

But to tell the truth all this was not very important right now. Mikey was nowhere around and that what bothered Don the most. He tried to chase away the thought about what could have happened while he had been out of all action, what could have been the outcome of resistance, but it returned with devil persistence, torturing him every time with dull images that Donatello didn't want to see. Leonardo should have been more calm and less aggressive since he had had his release before getting on youngest brother, but judging by the mess in the room the fight was furious and it seemed to be a kind of fight for the dear life. And slight hope that maybe Leo had treated Mikey not very rough faded with every single second.

Why eldest brother had been so aggressive? God, even Raphael had managed to gain some self control during their second time…

Raphael… Donatello flinched, throwing quick glance at bent door as he did one unsure step towards it. He still didn't have any idea about what Leonardo had done to him when they had been fighting before and this uncertainty didn't help ease the situation. Hothead was tough and bulky and hardy, but damn if he was impregnable even if sometimes he thought so. He could have been hurt really badly. And probably he had been hurt really badly since it was one of few ways to get him off the way.

Just great…

It was the moments like this when Don realized again why he liked his computer so much and sometimes preferred to deal with it rather than with the surrounding reality. It obeyed his commands, it was under control, it was something he really understood; if there were problems – olive green terrapin could reload it or make upgrade. And if he became really tired with it – he could simply turn it off.

He wished he could turn the reality off right now.

No, of course he wasn't going to give up only because real life couldn't have been reloaded. It was just a thought. His brothers needed him and he was going to do anything that was in his powers to help them all get through this. He just hoped that there hadn't happened something irreparable.

Damn, if only he hadn't passed out… For how long he had been sleeping anyway? He couldn't tell, because timing had stopped being important after Raphael had thrown him down onto the bed and ravaged his body. Or even earlier. Memory played strange tricks and Donatello wasn't even sure if he could remember when exactly it all had started. Ten hours ago? Twelve? Not that it mattered much though.

Frowning, genius did another slow step, stopping for a moment to listen to his feelings and trying to catch some noise from outside the room. Nothing. Stating mentally that it was a good sign and almost convincing himself in that, Don forced himself to move again. After all he needed to get out of this room no matter what waited for him outside.

_Yeah_, quiet inner voice whispered suddenly, _but you sure you want to see, sure you wanna know, sure you can take it_? _Just imagine Mikey curling into a ball on the cold floor or in the bed, ripped, taken, broken… Imagine Raphael, motionless, cold, breathless… Imagine Leo, crushed with what he had done or, on the contrary, willing to get more… Will you take care of it? Will you bear it? Will you fix all that_?

Shaking his head to chase away persistent muttering, Donatello walked faster, gaze fixed strictly upon the doorknob. Yes, yes, yes, he can and he will, Leo is a sensible and responsible – _crazed animal_? – eldest brother, he would have never done – _hurt? raped_? – something like that to any of them by his own will; Mikey is strong and full of life and – _torn apart_? – he will make it, he will stand against what happened and they all will help him; Raph's vitality is endless and he can – _bleed till death_? – take more damage than any of them; Splinter will be back soon and he will – _have a heart attack seeing what his sons had done to each other_? – know what to do and damn everything is going to be – _horrible_? – fine, they will fix it together, they always did it, because they are family, nothing can ruin that or break their bonds – _sure, except for_…

"SHUT UP!" Don shouted unexpectedly even for himself, shivering at the pain in his throat, muffling that cursed inner voice and refusing to think that usually it had been right before.

No. No way. This time it was wrong and just wanted to make Donatello panic. And he just couldn't let it happen. Not now. Maybe later, when everything will be over, he would just drop his walls and self control and let it all out forgetting everything around and it will be their turn to fix him; it will be time for Leo to mutter 'It's going to be fine', time for Mikey to say some joke letting them know that not everything had been lost and destroyed during those terrifying hours and time for Raph to… to chase away the nightmares. Again. Just like when they were kids.

That is if hothead won't have his own nightmares. On the other hand even if he will, he will have to forget about them, because after fixing everything genius intended to really break apart and wasn't going to let Raphael sleep or eat or anything until that one will bring all Don's pieces back together. And hell with what others will think about it!

After that Donatello could apologize himself, after all he was the first to violate his own brother.

Ok, it looked like some sort of plan of actions for future. It needed an addition for present though – leave the room, find his brothers, fix and heal what could be fixed and healed right now and stop it all somehow. It meant it was necessary to act and to think, leaving feelings for later. It was set then. No emotions, clear mind – and everything will be over soon.

Having taken deep breath, Donatello jerked towards the aperture and practically ran outside into the living room not allowing himself opportunity for hesitation. The space was empty if, of course, Leonardo didn't hide behind one of the columns to jump out silently in next moment and steal another year of Don's life. Or maybe all his years since it seemed like leader had given in to animal instincts completely and now was… dangerous. It was strange to think like that, because actually Raphael had always been the 'wildest' among them all. Seemed like nature really was untiring in laughing at them…

These thoughts disappeared from genius's mind as soon as he turned his head and looked at the centre of the room. Panic suddenly appeared to be closer than he thought it was.

TV set was wracked ruthlessly and the sound of it crushing must had been exactly what Donatello had heard during Raph and Leo's last fight. Right before silence had come. The whole construction lied on the floor with many sharp pieces of what used to be its screen. Don gulped staring at the ripped wrist pad among the mess. This fabric supposed to be brown. Not darkened because of the red blood that had impregnated it.

Olive green terrapin closed his eyes for a moment. So Leonardo had thrown Raph into TV set after that one had lunged at him and left him there to bleed. Hothead had stopped being an obstacle and that had been all leader needed, after all he had had something more interesting and important to do. Like taking one of his brothers.

Of course Leonardo didn't want to kill anyone. It was just that like Raphael he simply didn't care about the consequences of his actions being buried under the need to mate one of his own kind. In other words he was in fact quite keen on bringing life not taking it.

Donatello thought that compared to the natural lubricant this joke of nature really sucked.

Trying to calm down, he walked quickly towards his bo that was still lying near the wall. Blood on the floor didn't mean anything, the amount was not very comforting, but not critical as well. Raphael had had worse days. He had just lost consciousness after the hard hit and that's why there had been such silence after his fight with Leo. And then dark green mutant had woken up and… And what?

Donatello stopped, blinking at the thin trail of blood he had just noticed. It led to the room he had left barely a minute ago. And the door… It was knocked out from the outside! Don shook his head in frustration, why hadn't he paid attention to that before?! There even was a blood print on the wooden surface. And that meant…

That meant that Raphael had woken up, knocked out the door when Donatello had been unconscious and – oh God, let it be so! – had stopped Leo before that one had managed to mate their baby brother. That's why there was such a mess in the room, that's why leader had acted so aggressive and that's why there was blood inside. Ignoring any doubts Don seized into this thought. Shell, even if he was wrong he really had right for small hope, hadn't he?

_Yeah, sure_, inner voice hissed sarcastically, _and then Raphael just walked away and took Leo with him, right? And now they sit somewhere quietly and meditate? Don't be naive! Listen to the lair. It's completely silent. Deadly silent. Besides heavily wounded animals instinctively trying to creep into some dark hole to bleed there till the very death_…

Don realized his hands were shaking as he stared down at the second trail of blood leading from the knocked out door to the opposite side of the living room. This one was smeared as if someone bleeding dragged something behind himself or crawled on the floor, but before any images could feel genius's mind he shook his head chasing them away – no time for that – and did one step to follow the blood trail. Then another one and one more and more till he felt his muscles flexing and he ran towards whatever it was expecting for him there.

His rush ended barely a second after it had started, because even if his body and mind were tired and he hadn't noticed lots of things during last few hours he couldn't possibly miss _that_ sight. The sight of a terrapin hidden before by one of the columns. Not Leonardo though.

Michelangelo sat on the floor, shell against the wall, knees up and arms folded tightly around them. His head was lowered as he pressed his forehead into his hands. He was immobile.

And he didn't move or make some noises when Donatello approached him slowly. Genius didn't want to think if that was a good or bad sign. At least there seemed to be no fresh wounds or cuts on sea green body, although it was more important to make sure he hadn't been hurt and damaged in other way. And that his mind was unharmed. That he still kept his shining.

Almost not breathing Don stepped closer then cautiously got onto his knees to be on approximately same level with the youngest. He still didn't show any signs of acknowledging Donatello's presence keeping the same pose and being completely silent. It took some time to gather his will, but elder brother finally forced himself to reach out and touch Mikey's shoulder lightly.

His heart almost stopped for a second as there came no reaction from Michelangelo, but it really wasn't time for rushed conclusions. Or panic. Trying to breathe evenly, Donatello shook other one carefully, ignoring the image of orange-clad terrapin bursting and being scattered into hundreds of small pieces because of this light touch. Like a fragile glass.

"Mikey?" Genius called, screwing up his face at his hoarse voice.

Shell, he wanted to sound comforting, not like he had woken up a minute ago suffering from horrible hangover! Not that it had ever happened before, but if it had it would have definitely been like now. Having cleared his throat, Don intended to make another attempt, but in that moment Michelangelo shivered hardly noticeable, let out something like a chocked hiss and slowly raised his head.

"Mikey…" Donatello leaned forward a bit. "It's me. Do you…"

He didn't finish as trembling shoulder under his fingers tensed swiftly and in a moment whole Mike's body stiffened sharply, it even looked like his skin hardened somehow, became rough, coarsened to the point when it started to feel different. If he didn't breathe he'd make a perfect statue, so close to the real live creature that it'd be hard to tell one from another. And his eyes… Donatello slowly pulled his hand back suppressing the shudder in his own body. Blue eyes were filled with fear and pain and something that reminded genius about their childhood when Leo hadn't been able to stop Raph from slapping Mikey or Don himself had forgot about his promise to build new awesome toy for the youngest. Michelangelo had used to look at them in the same way he was staring now at olive green terrapin – with accusing grievance in those big blue orbs, because they had been his elder brothers and supposed to take better care of the baby of the family… Only this time grievance was much stronger, deeper, it was not a bruise Donatello had failed to prevent… So much for his hope.

"Mikey…" He forced out although his throat squeezed painfully, choking the words that tried to come out. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I…"

Michelangelo didn't even blink continuing to gaze at him silently, muscled tightened, face blank, no single move or shift. Don suddenly thought that if he pushed him right now, other one would fall onto his side right in the same position with his knees bent and up and arms folded tightly around them. Just like a statue. Would he be broken into pieces too?

"Mikey…" Genius hesitantly reached again and placed his palm on sibling's shoulder. "I don't… I know it sounds terrible, but it's going to be all right, I'll do anything, I mean…"

Was it his imagination or Michelangelo indeed flinched and relaxed slightly? Just a bit, almost unnoticeably, but it seemed like he really did and Don's heart raced with new hope.

"What happened was… not supposed to happen, but…" It was one of few times in whole genius's life when he couldn't find suitable words, although he did all he could under that painful glance of blue eyes. "I tried, I really tried and… Oh God, I should have foreseen it, I should have known… But I promise, I'll think of something…"

"Yeah…" Mikey suddenly whispered, his lips barely moving. "You could always do that…"

Donatello almost cried at the sound of his younger brother's voice. It was so quiet, so tense and even rough, but at least it was a response and it meant that Michelangelo was still here, with him, close. He was reachable. Of course the sight of one brother violating another right in front of your eyes and something much worse should have left deep marks, but hopefully not forever. It could be fixed.

"Mikey…" Don couldn't stop calling other's name; it felt as if he did Mikey would turn back into the statue again. "Mikey, I'm sorry…"

Sea green terrapin flinched again, shivered and then sighed deeply, his eyes still fixed upon Donatello's face. Whatever it was that was bringing life back into Mike's body – genius didn't know. But he didn't dare to move being afraid to frighten it off.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated.

"For what?" Another quiet whisper, hard to hear, but no way Don was going to miss a single word from his brother.

And he didn't, of course. But what the youngest had just said…

"Mikey…" Donatello rubbed other's shoulder carefully and bit his lip, bracing himself despite the hope that was rising inside of him, after all the answer could still be frightening. "Did… Did Leo…"

Michelangelo blinked at him in something that was close to strong confusion, kept silence for some time and then folded his arms tighter around his knees as if in some sort of defensive hold. He tensed again.

"No." Mikey muttered slowly. "Leo didn't do anything to me."

Donatello tossed his head back and closed his eyes for few second as huge relief washed over him, then let out long sigh. _Thank you, Raphael, thank you for coming there in time… I swear I will make your bike fly! I'll build you race car! I'll never let Leo lecture you again! _

"Raph didn't hurt you, did he?" No matter what, he had to ask that.

In fact it sounded more like a statement than a question, or it was an invitation for Mikey to tell what had happened while genius had been unconscious. Michelangelo blinked again, examining his face thoroughly as if searching for something very important. Don had no idea for what, but it seemed that after few seconds the youngest came to some sort of conclusion. And then his eyes widened suddenly as if he had remembered something vitally important and their expression forced Donatello to fight the attack of panic again.

"Donnie…" Mikey stuttered. "They are in the dojo…"

It was like something switched inside of orange-clad terrapin's tensed body and in a second he turned into what he always was – into ball of energy. Having jumped onto his feet, Michelangelo grasped Don's wrist and practically ran along the smeared trail of blood, pulling confused genius after him. They were near the dojo entrance even before Donatello managed to contemplate what had just happened.

But it took him only a second to realize the situation as soon as they stopped. Raph and Leo were in the dojo. Alone with no one around to hold them from doing something extremely bad. And – what was worse - dojo meant weapon. Sharp weapon. Katanas. Dangerous weapon. Sais. Deadly weapon. Like the silence Don had heard before.

Having twisted his wrist out of Michelangelo's grip, olive green terrapin jerked forward and practically jumped into the dojo. On the back of his mind flashed the thought that this rushed action could cost him his life, but he batted it away. No. Mating season or not – they couldn't do that, couldn't break family bonds and take life of a brother. They just couldn't. It was impossible. It was…

It was the sight of motionless Leonardo lying on the floor near the corner of the room that made Donatello feel how his confidence cracked slowly giving way to sticky feelers of a panic, crawling out to profane his body. It was the sight of kozuka dagger being pressed against leader's throat and digging slightly into leaf green skin that made genius want to turn off the reality right now and reload it. It was the sight of dark green fingers squeezing the handle of the dagger in tight hold and keeping Leo's life on the sharp edge that made a gap in Don's it-is-going-to-be-fine chant.

And it was the look Raphael gave him that triggered something deep inside of Donatello's mind and made him realize completely that in that very moment his brother was a single movement away from giving the nature the most terrible tribute of them all.

But it was the same glance of golden orbs that told Don something else – Raphael was fighting this mindless urge to take life.

And he needed help.


	15. Mend or End

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** The same here - mating season, Donnie, playing, can't help it. It's getting darker.

**About chapter:** Brothers need help, nature still laughs... Can you help them, Donatello? What's your supposition here, smart guy? And... haven't you forgotten something?

**For You:** I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!! And great thanks to all who commented and keep following the story!! I wouldn't have gotten here without you!

I celebrated 100 reviews! My head still hurts after that, but it was so worth it. ^_^ Hey, Tauni, what prize do you want for being 100th? :))

* * *

**Part 15. Mend or end**

Or… Did he?

Donatello didn't even shift when Michelangelo cautiously entered thee dojo, keeping his eyes on Raph all the time. Having stopped few steps away from genius the youngest glanced at the weapon rack near opposite wall. Don sighed quietly, sure Mikey's nunchakus were there, but to get them he needed to pass too close to Raphael to consider it to be some safe trip. Especially since that Kozuka dagger was as sharp as… well as it was. After all it was meant to cut. To slice. To slaughter even, if anyone could have that idea.

And Raphael surely knew how to cut things.

Fortunately Mikey didn't seem to wish getting closer to his elder brother. He just stared at him with odd expression on his face, stepping from one foot to another and rubbing his arm. Having taken a moment to look at him, Donatello frowned examining the youngest. He didn't want to admit it, but he simply couldn't read Michelangelo's face. Well, sea green terrapin looked embarrassed, frightened and insecure and it all was on the surface, but at the same time he had some strange look like he had done something rather unwise, realized that only few seconds ago and now simply didn't know what to do. This last piece didn't want to set into whole puzzle, whatever it was bothering Mikey right now – well, beyond obvious things – it was unclear for Don. And that couldn't be good too.

But maybe it was better to handle problems one by one rather than trying to solve them all at once; after all it was supposed to be easier. Genius turned to elder brothers again. For a second there he had hoped that picture will be different and was quite surprised to see that it actually was. Changes were tiny, but at least Raphael didn't press dagger to leader's throat anymore, hot head just sat near Leo holding weapon tightly and staring at genius. Not that those few inches between sharp blade and leaf green skin were a big relief, but it was something. Donatello hoped it was.

They both looked quite bad, but right now compared to hothead bruised Leonardo seemed almost unharmed, simply because of all those cuts covering dark green body and exuding with thick strings of blood. Some of it was smeared along his plastron, arms and legs and those dark red twisted strips on his face looked rather odd, as if some mad painter in a gust of inspiration had decided to use mutant instead of the canvas and hadn't finished his work. But as long as the nature was this artist it was probably dangerous to think that it wouldn't continue to get its masterpiece complete.

Actually Donatello always thought that dark red suited his moody brother, but not when it came to blood. Definitely not then.

And Leo… There were blood imprints on where Raphael touched him or after that one had been looming over him, but he wasn't bleeding himself. His hand however… Genius gulped as he only now noticed that it was bent in a very uncomforting angle, flesh around swollen and darkened. Having sighed, Don told himself to stay calm. Yes, it was bad, but in their situation something should have been broken sooner or later. It was just a relief that it wasn't Leo's neck. And as a price for saving Mikey… well, maybe broken arm wasn't too much.

Having made slow and careful step towards his brothers, Donatello again sensed the smell of blood even if Raphael was actually still quite far to make it possible. To tell the truth this copper scent seemed to follow Don since he had woken up last time. Seemed his brain started to lose sense of reality, it desperately needed a very long and peaceful rest to work properly once again. In fact olive green terrapin didn't care much about mind tricks right now, he just hoped he won't have to feel this scent of blood or see bad dreams for the rest of his life after the end of all this insanity. Although mind can be rather persistent and unpredictable sometimes, especially if it had to deal with huge amount of unexpected stress.

But no matter what it wasn't so important now as Donatello actually started to feel terribly nervous under intent gaze of narrowed golden orbs. Not that he was relaxed before, but this was far different. Raphael was so tensed, his head lowered a bit, muscles flexed. He looked like he was ready to jump Don any second and somehow genius could sense it had nothing to do with mating. Well, hothead still asked silently for help, but at the same time his eyes held some… accusatory expression. As if he blamed younger brother for what was happening.

More of it Raphael was angry and this anger was clearly directed at Donatello. Leonardo almost seemed to be forgotten at the moment.

It didn't make sense. But it made Don realize one thing - he missed something. And it was important. Very important. He needed to know what it was before doing any further steps that could lead to probable disaster. Genius sighed. Didn't he have enough problems for one day, should there really be more? Did they have to appear one by one in strict intention to make him crazy? Was there going to be any break?

"Mikey." Donatello cleared his throat, throwing quick glance at younger brother. "What happened while I was unconscious?"

Michelangelo flinched. Probably question sort of caught him by surprise, because he didn't manage to hide it. And it signaled that Don was right. It was the only period of time genius didn't control. If something at all had happened - it had happened then.

"Don't you think it's not the time for talking?" Michelangelo frowned, not looking at him. "We need to stop Raph."

His voice was raspy. Usually it meant two things - the youngest caught a cold or he was letting know that he really didn't want to do something. _So_, Donatello's inner voice woke up suddenly and it sounded very sarcastic, _what's your supposition here, smart guy_?

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, Mikey." Genius answered as calmly as he only could, although additional anxiety started to intensify in slow, but constant pace. "But he acts weird and I need to know why before doing something that may cause more damage. So would you please stop doing whatever it is you're doing and just cooperate, because I can really use your help here?"

Donatello didn't really need any additions right now. He was already scared and worried enough. Shell, he was even almost terrified with Raph's odd patience, after all that one still didn't do anything, just kept staring at olive green turtle, dagger firmly in his hand and strange expression in narrowed eyes. On the other hand seeing him keeping still instead of slicing Leonardo was rather good. A bit comforting even. Don couldn't deny that.

_Yeah_, inner voice muttered thoughtfully, _comforting if you forget that he needs a second to cut Leo's throat._

"Sure…" Michelangelo mumbled after a pause. "Sorry."

Elder brother waited for him to continue, but orange-clad terrapin kept silence. Donatello suddenly felt unusual for him desire to growl. What was wrong with the youngest? Shell, did he really need to force Mikey help him? What - Don was the only one around with wish to stop it all until more harm was done? Others were fine with current events?

_Why_, voice chuckled in genius's heavy head, _it would have been quite funny, don't you think?_

"Very good." Donatello slowly turned to the youngest, making sure to keep an eye on Raphael at the same time. "Then tell me what happened?"

Mikey obviously hesitated. Donatello couldn't understand it, it was beyond his abilities to analyze and conclude. And it didn't help much when Michelangelo finally spoke.

"You stopped Leo."

Oh great… It seemed Mikey's mind had stuck in certain period of time or was damaged more than Don thought. What if that's why the youngest acted weird? What if he simply didn't… remember?

_Well, you can always ask Leo when he wakes up_, inner voice mocked. _If he wakes up that is_…

"Yes, Mikey, I remember." Genius tried to stay calm, deciding to give it another try. "I mean what happened after that?"

"You fought him." Sea green terrapin whispered hardly audible.

What was that? Denial of reality? Some sort of amnesia that caused him to forget those events that had occurred during Don's blackout? If so, hopefully it was temporal. But why? He said Leo hadn't done anything with him… But what if…

"Mikey…" Donatello took a deep breath. "Raph didn't hurt you, did he?"

Well younger brother hadn't answered that question last time and it was possible…

"No." Michelangelo's voice was raspier now. "He didn't. Don't worry about that."

That really sounded like truth. And honestly genius couldn't make himself believe in any amnesia, not when the youngest spoke that way. Maybe Mikey was just… well… absent-minded at the moment since there was something that bothered him really hard. On the other hand – what could possibly bother him more than all those things that had happened? And how could it be more important than helping Leo and Raph?

_Indeed_, voice echoed in his mind, _although you really overestimate your abilities to help_. And this time Donatello barely kept himself from yelling it to shut up.

"Alright…" He spoke slowly as if talking to some spoiled and whimsical child. "Then what should I worry about except for that damn dagger near Leo's throat and you making everything more complicated?"

"Donnie…"

"No." Olive green mutant frowned. "What happened _after_ I passed out?"

"Don…"

"Michelangelo…" Donatello practically hissed at that point. "What happened _after_…"

"I told you!" Mikey cried suddenly, his voice raising. "Stop talking to me like with some snotty dumb brat! I told you!"

Raphael tilted his head to the side slightly as if in some sincere curiosity. At least he didn't flinch at Mikey's yell, because his every single movement could end badly for Leonardo. Don kept silence for few seconds contemplating his next actions then took slow breath.

"I'm… sorry, Mikey." Genius made sure to control the way his voice sounded. "I didn't mean to."

He wasn't sure what to say after that, but fortunately his brother helped him with this little problem.

"I understand what you're asking about and I'm not playing around, Donnie. You didn't pass out." Michelangelo turned his head away not to meet brother's gaze. "Ok? Maybe for few seconds… But then you jumped up and attacked Leo."

Jumped up??? These words didn't have any meaning for Donatello for few seconds that were needed to accept new information. He had jumped up? But he had lost consciousness!

"Mikey, what are you talking about?" That was rather stupid question, but olive green mutant didn't really know what else to say.

"You didn't pass out. You jumped up." Michelangelo stressed out every sentence, starting to shake a bit. "You and Leo fought like you were trying to kill each other. I mean worse than the first time. You two crushed the whole room, ok? Turned it into complete mess."

"But I thought…" Donatello still couldn't believe what he heard. "Wasn't it because of Raph and Leo's fight?"

"Donnie…" Sea green terrapin finally peeked at him. "By the time he came Leo was incapable to fight. He was… I mean… _You_ stopped Leo. Like I told you. Not Raph. And you… hurt him pretty badly. "

"But…" Donatello felt his knees bucking. "I… I don't remember…"

Some part of him cried that he didn't _want_ to remember. Not when Raphael was staring at him like that.

"Don…" Mikey suddenly nodded towards small mirror on the wall. "Look at you…"

Genius's body moved almost by its own will as he slowly turned, did two small steps and forced himself to look up at his reflection.

That was not the creature Donatello used to see while washing up in the mornings. The mutant inside the mirror looked weird, unfamiliar, it had some mad flickering in his red tired eyes, was bruised and beaten, its shoulder were lowered and it shook slightly, there was blood print on his skin, right under the jaw. And another smaller one on his cheek. It was smeared as if someone stroked him with bleeding thumb while holding his chin. Yeah, something like that.

Donatello leaned forward a bit, gazing at his reflection. So he didn't imagine the smell of blood after all. It was some sort of relief, but maybe it would have been better if he actually did.

_You can bet_, voice agreed mockingly.

Donatello blinked at the creature in the mirror. It blinked back.

Smell of blood… Pain in his throat… Palm print on his neck…

"Mikey…" Donatello asked slowly, stepping back and turning away from the mirror. "Why did Raph try to strangle me?"

Black curtain over his memory started to fall down. Usually he considered knowledge to be bliss, but today was different. Way too different.

_Ah_, voice in his head whispered softly, _aren't we afraid_? _You didn't answer me last time, genius_ - _you sure you want to see, sure you wanna know, sure you can take it_?

No, he wasn't sure. But he needed to know. It was one of the paradoxes that made life so hard sometimes.

"Because…" Mikey fumbled with words, his eyes lowered and arms folded. "Because… You… You did this thing to Leo…"

_This thing_… Ain't it cute to put it this way? When did air around become so thick? Donatello inhaled slowly, trying to fill his lungs and stop his brain from overloading and turning off, but it didn't bring much success. Because it was not the end. There was one last piece left to complete the puzzle.

After all Raph was still looking at him like loyal dog got kicked by its beloved master.

"And?" Don was surprised at the sounds of his own voice; he was sure it never sounded so alien.

Michelangelo folded his arms tighter as if protecting himself. He really didn't want to say what he was saying, but he didn't have much choice. They both knew it.

"And Raph saw it."

And that was it. Deepest shiver suddenly shook genius's body and just like before the blackness in his memory was breached. It was almost painful this time.

_So that's how his mating state displayed itself – in abrupt and sudden hormonal burst that had been impossible to predict. Or stop. And his frustration and anger only intensified everything._

And he had been damn upset about not being able to stop Leo from hurting Mikey, hadn't he?

Breathing harshly Donatello slowly lowered on his knees as dojo suddenly started to swing a little. It was… funny in some way. Reminded of a carousel. Six times in a row on Merry-go-round and all that. Don barely kept himself from grinning despite that sick feeling in his stomach.

He hadn't passed out. He had stopped Leo. He had beaten the intention to mate Mikey out of leaf green body. He had punished him for even having this intention. He had hurt him, broke his arm. No, he didn't try to kill him, only stop him. Once and for all.

_Sounds as if in some book_, voice chuckled lowly and Donatello agreed, his lips trembling a bit.

Then his instincts had spoken their word. And he had fucked their eldest brother right there on the floor among the mess they had caused and Leo's cries of pain. Right in front of terrified Mikey.

Wasn't it even funnier than six rides on carousel? Michelangelo didn't even have idea that Don was in his mating season too. Genius kinda had forgotten to tell him. What had Mikey been thinking watching how his only reasonable brother acted?

This time Donatello smirked, because it definitely must have been something very funny. Something extremely hilarious, after all Mikey was always the joker.

Then door had been knocked out… Raphael had come only to see how Donatello had been slamming into practically fainted leader wildly, taking him, ravaging him, mating him. Raphael had come only to hear Don's trembling scream of release, similar to the one before. Raphael had come to smell not only Leo's scent on Don, but also Don's scent on Leo.

_I awoke one morning and found myself very naughty…_

Grinning widely, Donatello bent down, his arms clenching into fists on his thighs. He tried to hold it, he really tried, but it was as pointless as trying to hold waterfall simply by ordering it to stop. Having gritted his teeth genius snickered breathlessly, his eyes half hooded.

_Poor Raphie…_

Donatello let out some strange and loud sound that caused a full-body shudder… Hothead had become wild and tried to strangle him. Because Donatello had definitely betrayed him. Had kicked his loyal dog. Wasn't it funny?

_Have you prayed tonight, Donatello?_

Shaking, genius burst into the whole eruption of hysterical giggles, his eyes watering swiftly. Actually it prevented him from seeing clearly, but he still managed to notice face expression of horrified Michelangelo and - oh Shell - it was almost too much to bear it…

_Nature expects that every creature will do its duty…_

Donatello was squeaking now between wild attacks of shivering, he couldn't stop. Wasn't it hilarious? Oh, Splinter will definitely love this; it was all so much better than any show he used to watch. They could even write a book for him. The whole novel. Or the play…

_Something is rotten in the lair of turtles… _

Yeah, there were some great guys in the past… Snickering was so intense now that it was hard to breathe. But Donatello didn't actually care. Why should he? It was one of the funniest things in his life! Why Michelangelo was looking at him like he was crazy? Didn't he realize how funny it was? Baby brother always loved jokes, shouldn't he laugh too? Michelangelo…

_Last but not least…_

Why should he miss all the fun?

"Donnie?"

Oh, he bet Mikey smelled good, really good, so sweet, so attractive, so irresistible. Definitely better than blood on Don's face. This thought tickled something deep inside of genius's body, making him want to do something like licking that sea green skin or even more… And they could laugh together.

"D-donnie?.."

_Mend or end…_

Hard slap on his face made him swallow last crazed giggle with sharp gasp and bite his tongue as his head jerked to the side with the power of a hit, pain practically vibrating right into his brain. Donatello almost fell onto his side, but strong hands grasped his shoulders and he was quickly pulled into tight embrace, the kind of it that could bring the feeling of being trapped and crushed if it was any other creature in the world.

But it wasn't. It was Raphael.

Donatello clung into his brother desperately, pressing as tight to him as it was possible and burying his face in broad shoulder as powerful arms wrapped around him in protective manner. He could smell his scent like this, their scent, smell of blood and sweat and something else, unidentified, but strong and so sweet that it was hard to get enough of it.

Perhaps it was the smell of affection. His inner voice tried to say something sarcastic, but Don whipped it out of his head without much effort. It suddenly appeared to be easier than he ever thought it would be. No more listening to it.

He didn't cry. It somehow wasn't necessary as if Raph's mere vicinity made hysteric and pain step back. It made them faint, weak and not important, bringing something else instead, something that fueled that scent of affection. Having sighed deeply, Donatello felt his shivering reducing with every second, sick feeling disappearing, senses calming down and brain slowly getting back to its normal state, regaining ability to think clearly again.

Merry-go-round was slowing down. It took couple of minutes for it to stop completely and when it did genius's heart was beating in its practically normal rhythm.

Having taken last deep breath, Donatello slowly leaned back a bit blinking to clear his view. For few seconds he just mindlessly nuzzled brother's shoulder, then raised his head and looked into Raph's eyes. Olive green terrapin almost flinched taking in their expression. They were so… tired, so dull, that was absolutely wrong. These golden orbs were supposed to shine, to glimmer, to be filled with life and boiling energy. It seemed that power Raphael had used to bring Don back was couldn't help hothead… But despite all that olive green terrapin could clearly see care and affection in brother's eyes.

And silent plea to help and stop it all before more damage was done and more pain brought.

"It's ok, Raph…" Donatello whispered, moving his hands to grip brother's face and almost pressing their becks together. "I'll help…"

---

It felt as if his body moved on its own needing no brain's commands. Don wasn't afraid anymore, felt no approaching panic, no single sign of hysteria, he just did what was necessary and important at the moment. He didn't even think about anything, just took care not to trip and drop what was in his hands.

He didn't register how long it took him to fix and bondage Leo's arm, clear and disinfect Raph's cuts and worst bruises on Mikey's body. After all time still didn't seem to be that important to pay attention to its flow. He had to lock hothead first as that one started to become anxious when his state began to take control over him again; seemed like those small, but solid cells with durable doors on the lower ground of their lair could be finally put into some good use. Probably making them builders couldn't have even thought that one day they'll be used as prison for giant mutated turtles in the heat of mating season.

Closing the door behind Raphael, who was quickly losing control over his own body and mind, Donatello slightly wondered why hadn't he think about these cells before. Maybe because they simply hadn't used them before or because he hadn't gotten that much time… But if only he had locked Leonardo in there after drugging him everything could have been different… Michelangelo wouldn't have seen all that and leader wouldn't have ended with broken arm and dagger near his throat. He and Don wouldn't have hurt each other… And maybe that creature that looked back at Donatello from the mirror would have looked more familiar…

But it was no use in thinking about what could have been, it was important to concentrate on what could be done now to stabilize everything.

Donatello flinched jerking back to reality as Raph suddenly turned around and pressed his face to the grille in the door's small window; his fingers grasping twigs and golden eyes glimmering again. He didn't seem to be aggressive, – not yet at least, - he just stared at genius intently, almost not blinking. It was odd glance, not like that one before, but familiar nevertheless, especially when elder brother started to churr quietly. It was soft and even tender at some point. As if he was actually… calling Don.

It sounded so… like… Donatello couldn't find comparison because he simply hadn't heard his brother sounding like this, but it didn't change the fact that he liked it. And liked it very much. He wasn't quite aware that he was leaning forward slowly, his hands moving up to touch Raphael's and his body shivering slightly in something very close to excitement or even anticipation. Genius didn't paid attention that cell's door, that hadn't been locked yet, started to open as larger mutant pushed on it from the inside, not even trying to get out, but simply intending to get closer to the one he considered to be his mate. And Don didn't notice when he had decided that this grille and this door were not so necessary after all…

Raphael grunted as the door was shut with sharp push and locked securely in the next moment. Having shaken his hand to chase away that almost hypnotic dizziness Donatello rubbed his temples and looked at Michelangelo as that one took the key and hang it on the nail in the wall, far away from Raph's reach. The youngest was tensed, his movements sharp and rough. It wasn't a big surprise thought, after all he had finally found out about how Don's state displayed itself. Definitely the youngest didn't feel himself very comfortable near him right now, especially since now Mikey was actually left alone in the world of sanity.

But he still needed help.

"Donnie…" Orange-clad terrapin said quietly, not looking at him. "I need your help. Please, don't… leave me right now."

Blocking all thoughts about what will happen if his state takes control over him, Donatello simply nodded and forced himself to move, hurrying to finish what he had started. It took couple of minutes to bring already drugged Leonardo down to the cell in the far corner of the room, then chained him up to the metal pole near the wall so he could move and stand up, but wasn't able to hurt himself in the heat of his state. Having prepared required medicines and remaining sedative, Don briefly instructed Michelangelo about what to do to take care of their leader and his arm, then walked to the last cell to finally end it all. And get some deserved rest.

He practically didn't feel anything when he found cell's lock broken.

Of course he could fix it, but it needed time. And he didn't have this time. Because even if his hormonal bursts were still unpredictable, the drone in his head was a familiar sign. It was a warning and it meant that he could break any second now. And since his outbreaks were shorter, they were more intense than Raph's or Leo's states, making him stronger and faster than any of his brothers and leaving Michelangelo no chance for mercy.

But Don couldn't let this happen.

"Two or three days, Mikey." Donatello said, turning away and walking towards Raphael's cell. "Remember what I've told you. Now it's up to you."

Without hesitation, he stepped into the cell, closing the door behind himself. He heard it being locked again as he stared into elder brother's golden eyes. They were glimmering again.

Well, it seemed like nature could have her fun for the last time.

* * *

Sorry for all those paraphrased quotes. ^_^ Couldn't hold myself. And for last lines. And for the whole chapter, it didn't turn out to be too good. I'm just tired. But please be strong, my friends, there's one chapter left... :)


	16. Family bonds

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

This chapter appeared to be the longest and took ages to write, but the whole story needs an ending no matter what. I don't know what to say about it. Tears, brotherly moments, I got kinda sloppy while writing it. Guess sometimes I can be too sensitive. Sorry for that.

I have no idea how to name the chapter. So let it be like this. You know I have an urge to write one more very short Raph&Don episode for that story, but I'm still hesitating. Not sure if it's necessary.

But anyway I hope You'll enjoy this. And will not be dissapointed. I'm so slow to follow me and wait for updates, but You did it and for that - great thanks!!!

* * *

**Part 16. Family bonds**

"_Donnie…"_

_Donatello sighed in his sleep, not moving. Whatever it was he was sure it could wait until the morning._

"_Don…"_

_He felt touch to his shoulder, then fingers gripped it and shook lightly. Cautiously he would say. Having grunted, Don raised his hand to wave let-me-sleep gesture and intended to fall into the darkness again._

"_Donnie…"_

_Genius let out quiet frustrated groan before giving up and trying to raise his eyelids that simply refused to obey. He was tired, sore and weak and if it was Mikey again with his nightmares Don was really going to forget all his pacifistic sides and… He didn't have to time to think of what he would do as another palm gripped his second shoulder and he was carefully pulled up into seated position without any warning. _

"_Fine… Fine…" Donatello muttered, blinking to clear his view. "I woke up. But it better be worth it…"_

_He looked into golden eyes that were staring at him with so many different expressions that it was quite hard to define them all. Confusion was superior though. And some insecure tension too._

"_Don…"_

"_Yeah, that's my name." Olive green terrapin sighed again. "Now, what do you want?"_

"_Donnie…"_

_Oh Shell… Genius shrugged as if trying to shake off other's palms, but fingers only grabbed his shoulders tighter. To tell the truth it was hard to believe that this exact brother had had such a horrible nightmare that it had made him lose ability to speak, so the whole situation was a bit odd. Reminded of some stupid joke, but Don was too exhausted to even become angry._

"_Well if that's all you have to say – save it, will you?" Donatello yawned, taking hold of other's wrists to move them away. "I'm really tired and…"_

_He closed his mouth suddenly clenching into brother's hands as the realization washed over him. _

"_Raph?" Don mumbled slowly._

_For few moments of silence he was afraid that he had imagined it all._

"_Donnie…" _

_Hothead's voice was husky and sounded rough, but Shell it was his voice! _

"_What…" Raphael paused as if remembering needed words. "What's going on?" _

_..._

Strong aroma filled the entire kitchen as Donatello shook his head chasing away the memory, took his cup from the cupboard and turned to coffee machine. For few seconds he just stood there, staring at it without any thoughts, then sighed softly and stepped closer. It seemed like eternity when he had done that last time as he ran fingers over shining surface, putting cup into holder and pushing small button to bring mechanism to work. Oh yes, coffee…

He really-really missed it. And he meant 'really'.

Not that there actually had been time to miss it or anything except for few moments, but Don was sure that deep inside he had been longing for beloved black drink during all those days. After all coffee could have been the reason why he had been somewhat sane all the time.

It was only a supposition though.

Watching as coffee was slowly filling his favorite cup, genius inhaled familiar aroma and tilted his head to the side being almost fascinated by the sight. Oh come on, it was like meditation to him, at least seemed better than just sit on some mat with your eyes closed and float among your thoughts, trying to gain inner harmony and peace. Actually…

Machine clicked as the cup had been filled and stopped humming, letting the kitchen to be filled with silence once again. No, Donatello didn't have anything against meditations, he was just sure that there was a lot of ways to clear your mind beside it. But since master Splinter…

Don sighed quietly. Oh yes, master Splinter.

Their father had come back home twelve hours later after three of his sons had been locked in the cells on the ground level of their lair and Michelangelo had had hard times to explain why. Why he had been covered in bruises, why there had been such strange sounds coming from one door or why Leonardo had had his arm broken and only hissed angrily at his master as that one had tried to approach him. At least Mikey had managed to stop Splinter from looking into Raph and Don's cell, otherwise genius was sure that old rat would have ended with heart attack for sure. Something really should be left unseen…

Donatello only regretted that he hadn't been there to more or less soften the information Michelangelo had given to old rat, because the youngest had never been able to lie to their master and had told everything he knew. Maybe he had needed someone to let it all out, to share his feeling and be soothed by Splinter's words and embrace. He wasn't only their master and mentor after all, he was their father. Of course Mikey had gotten needed support and care, but then it had been Splinter's turn to have his hard times to contemplate over what had happened, to accept that the world he knew had been shaken and that things were never going to be the same again. And to understand that this time he will not be able to help his sons get through the consequences. It was solely up to them to do it.

Well, judging by what has been happening since they all returned to normal state – it was up to Donatello.

His elder brothers had remembered everything, although it had taken the whole day for their memory to enlighten everything. The events were a bit dull and clouded, sometimes even at the edge of disappearing, but nothing was missed. Donatello couldn't decide how he felt about it. On one hand, it was really good that he didn't have to make hard choice of telling them or nor and being forced to come through all that had happened mentally once again. He had nights to remember, he really didn't need any additional time for calling back all the images. On the other hand it was bad because… Well, because after initial shock had passed brothers – that wasn't big surprise though - switched into 'oh-great-Lord-what-have-I-done' mode.

After three days Don came up to a conclusion that elders were keen on making everything worse.

Leader didn't seem to notice his broken arm or listen to Donatello's endless repeats about mating season, animalistic instincts and inability to control them; he just locked himself in his room and simply refused to get out. In rare moments when they met in the corridor or in the kitchen, Leonardo stared at the floor intently as if hoping to see the meaning of life in the crack between stones and pressing his lips tightly, avoided any possible touches and tried to run away as fast as he only could. It took eternity even for Splinter to force his elder son let him in to at least check his arm and see if he was still breathing since brothers' presence in Leo's room seemed to start being great taboo.

After few attempts to pull blue masked ninja out of his small shelter, Donatello grew tired of talking to a door and just let it be. He had another brother to worry about.

Raphael… Raphael acted more normal, - if it was only possible to put it that way, - but only with Mikey and Splinter and only when Donatello wasn't nearby. As soon as genius appeared in his vision field or – God forbid! - came a bit closer, hothead turned into bundle of nerves and sometimes Don even thought he could see sparks of electricity impulses running all over bulky body. Perhaps in this state Raphael could power their lair better than any generator. Donatello had said it to him once in attempt to ease the tension, but it didn't seem like hothead had even heard him.

To tell the truth it wasn't the first time. It gave Don strong feeling that he just sat in some invisible balloon that didn't let any sounds out. Should have been really funny watch him opening his mouth silently, like a fish being put out of the water and gasping for air.

Nobody laughed though.

And it felt worse because Raphael watched Don. Not looked at him or gazed or something, but simply stared intently with a bit frightening expression on his frozen face as if genius was some otherworldly mystic creature or a unbelievable alien from outer space. And at the same time as if Donatello was an extremely fragile statue made of the most rare and precious crystal in the world so red masked ninja seemed to be practically afraid to even breathe into his side.

That all kind of started to get on olive green terrapin's nerves. So much for their help… That was not how he expected things to be after everything had ended. Fortunately he had Mikey and father to be his support, but as far as they tried to make things right, it wasn't simply enough. Splinter hadn't been there when it had happened, he was old and… He just couldn't understand completely everything they had gone through and help, but it didn't mean Donatello wasn't grateful to him for trying.

And Mikey… Michelangelo was extremely uncomfortable around Leo and Raph, although he did his best to hide it. And he was nervous, silent and tensed near Don too. Not that genius could blame him for that, but it still felt way too wrong to just accept it and reconcile with it as with something inevitable. But to tell the truth Donatello didn't really know what to do. Mikey understood everything, but it didn't mean it could help him forget everything. Feelings were stronger than facts – everything that had happened wasn't brother's fault, but it didn't change the fact it had happened. That he had seen things he really hadn't wanted to see. That his own elder brother had tried to do with him things he didn't want to even think of. That he would give a lot for even one night without dreams now.

Having taken long seep of coffee and closing his eyes for a moment in pure bliss, Donatello put cup onto kitchen rack and turned around pressing his shell against it and gazing mindlessly at the kitchen table. Times when they all used to gather here for dinner, smiling and joking and laughing, seemed to be years away from now. Don had tried to gather them again in one room few times during last two weeks, but to no avail.

They all couldn't go on like this forever. They just couldn't. And even if Donatello refused to give up, - they were brothers and nothing, not even things that had happened, could change that, - sometimes he felt himself so helpless it was simply unbearable. During these two weeks since everything had ended he had been doing his best to fix their family, but his words had been falling on deaf ears, his actions had been leading to nothing, all his attempts had been failing one by one. He longed for advice or something like that, but who could he turn to for one? He could use father's guidance, but that was that one of the rare times when Splinter couldn't help. He needed his brothers to help him, but they remained out of reach.

He wanted to repair things, but he didn't know where to get wrench that could tighten the bolts of their small world.

Donatello chuckled suddenly despite bitter thoughts. Where's that button that initiates reality's reload? He could have made some great program to install it after the reboot…

"Hey…"

Genius blinked realizing that he didn't even notice when Mikey had entered the kitchen. The youngest did one step forward and stopped there, biting his lip and gazing at Donatello with strange expression in his blue eyes.

"Hey…" Olive green terrapin smiled slightly, suppressing his wish to sigh. "Want some snack?"

Usually he would have asked if Mikey couldn't sleep, but now this question wasn't really necessary. They both had problems with sleeping these days.

"Nah…" Michelangelo shook his head slightly. "I just… Well… I was…"

He silenced in few seconds and averted his eyes, looking down and rubbing his forearm slowly. Donatello wanted to turn around and take his cup of coffee, but after small hesitation decided to do it later. They were alone in the kitchen and that surely made Mikey feel even more uncomfortable. Don didn't want to see his little brother tensing more because of that simple movement from his side. And he knew he would see it no matter how hard orange-clad mutant tried to hide it.

"Maybe we'll order pizza tomorrow?" Donatello said slowly, forcing his voice to sound casual.

Mikey almost flinched as his eyes darted back from the spot on the floor to his brother. Genius couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had just said something so horribly indecent that it was too much even for Michelangelo. Having sighed, Don shrugged mildly.

"I do not insist." He smiled again. "Was just a suggestion."

He closed his eyes as Mikey suddenly made a move to turn and leave, probably being unable to deal with tension caused by other's vicinity. All their so-called 'talks' ended in the similar way lately. Don suddenly thought that he should have hang a handbell on his neck and walk around the lair ringing it as those people with leprosy used to do in the Middle Ages so that Michelangelo or Raph would be warned about his presence in advance. And so that he personally wouldn't feel himself infectious when they ran away from him.

But to Don's great surprise the sound of his little brother's soft footsteps became only louder and in a moment he felt two arms curling around him and Mikey's face pressing to his shoulder as that one burst out with the flow of muffled words, rushing over genius faster than he was able to understand even one of them. Having raised his eyelids, Donatello stood still for couple of seconds not being able to believe completely in what was happening, than carefully freed his arms out of other's desperate grasp and winded them around his shoulders, hugging tightly.

"Mikey…" He muttered, not sure how to react. "It's ok…"

"It's not!" Came unexpectedly loud and clear answer as Michelangelo raised his head, facing his brother. "It's not ok! Leo's sitting in his room all the time, Raph has this odd glance and looks like he had been drugged, I saw master Splinter crying when he thought that we all were asleep!"

"Crying?" Don breathed out.

But he didn't even have time to gain some feelings about that piece of information as Mikey's face contorted and he once again hid it by pressing to genius's shoulder.

"And you saying we should order pizza…" The youngest mumbled, his voice shaky.

Donatello opened his mouth then closed it again without a single word. He really didn't know what to say. And he really didn't know if he needed to say something.

"And we don't talk to each other anymore…" Michelangelo continued, clinging into him stronger. "And I can't sleep because of those dreams… And I hear you crying out sometimes in the night… And you lied to me and didn't say you were in your mating season too… And you lied to me saying it was going to be ok… And… And…"

Donatello bit his lower lip, slowly stroking brother's head. Maybe Mikey hadn't let out everything with Splinter after all. Not that genius really wanted to be reminded of all that, but if it could help Michelangelo in any way – he was ready to listen.

"And…" Sea green terrapin let out some inarticulate sound then took a deep breath, regaining control of his voice. "And I'm so sorry, Donnie!"

Blinking in surprise, Don froze for few moments, feeling his heart started to thump a bit faster again. Nobody had been calling him 'Donnie' for these two weeks and he didn't even realize how much he missed this nickname. It was something from the past, from the time when they hadn't been freaked out by each other and bad dreams hadn't haunted him every night. It felt so odd to be called like that again. Odd, but so inexpressibly good at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" Mikey repeated, trembling.

"For what?" Donatello asked in a dazed puzzlement, he was still under impression of the sound of his own nickname.

"For being such a jerk…" Michelangelo's voice sounded more strained now as if he was trying not to cry. "I acted like one lately… I was scared and tensed when you were around and I ran away from you and almost didn't talk to you…"

"But Mikey…" Don gently patted his shoulder. "It was understandable and…"

'No!" The youngest jerked abruptly, raising his head again and leaning back slightly to look at brother's face. "It was not!"

His eyes were wet, but he didn't cry. Orange masked ninja kept silence for some time, staring at Donatello intently. There was a whirlpool of expressions and feelings in those blue orbs; they changed one another with frightening speed until Michelangelo blinked and something very familiar graced his features. Something that made genius shiver a bit, because it was also something from the past to which his nickname belonged.

""You think…" Mikey said finally keeping his eyes on Don's face. "You think I don't realize what you did for me back then? When you stopped Leo from dragging me away and when you…"

He didn't finish. Not that there was necessity to finish anyway. For few seconds Donatello let memories fill his head then shook them away. But probably the reflection of those feelings flashed in his dark eyes, because Michelangelo's lips trembled as he sniffed heavily.

"And I'm so sorry, Donnie…" Sea green terrapin muttered. "I mean you did it for me then and I couldn't do anything to help you in return… And now… now I didn't do anything again to help you. I just so stuck on what I feel that I didn't even try to…"

"Mikey, it's ok." Donatello smiled softly. "It's ok."

Michelangelo bit his quivering lip for some time as if gaining inner powers to control himself, then blinked slowly.

"See, you're doing this again…" He said almost plaintively. "Donnie, last two weeks we all kept screwing everything up… I mean me and Leo and Raph… We just kept making everything worse. We left you alone to deal with all this crap, we didn't do anything to help while you overstrained to make things right and we just ran away from you and… And you're saying 'it's ok' and 'understandable'… As if nothing happened to you… Sometimes I wonder what planet you came from, Donnie…"

Genius chuckled softly, feeling his eyes starting to sting. But oh Shell weren't they too grown-up to cry into each other's arms in the kitchen in middle of the night as if some kids scared of bad dreams or something like that? Apparently Mikey didn't have any thoughts of that kind as he finally let his guards down and first tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't h-help…" He stuttered, hugging his brother tighter and tucking his head under Don's chin. "And… thank you… I s-should have said it long time ago…"

So much for being grown-up… Donatello gritted his teeth, trying to hold on and feeling that his efforts won't bring any success as his own two tiny tears traced two wet paths on his face. Michelangelo shook slightly, clinging into him with a desperation of scared and confused five years old kid, and genius squeezed his eyes shut hoping it would stop other tears from falling down and feeling the increasing amount of moisture on his neck and collar bone. He found himself praying for their father to come in so he could cling into him too and just cry and at the same time hoping that Splinter won't find two of his sons like this, it would just break his heart even more. And besides… No matter how much he wanted to let it all out, to get rid of this burden, he knew he couldn't – he still had to maintain everything, had to stop Leo from drawing into desperation, had to bring Raph back to life, had to take care of their old master, had to fix the family. He had so much to do and it even seemed to be impossible to do it all, but now he had Mikey by his side and maybe… Maybe it all wasn't so dull after all.

Donatello didn't hear anything, but it was that familiar sense of someone else's presence that made him open his eyes slowly, even if his vision was blurred because of all gathered tears. It took some time to wipe them out so that he could see clearly. It took more to believe his eyes as he stared at his both elder brothers, standing near the aperture and gazing back at him and Mikey, bodies tensed, faces frozen, shoulders lowered. They stood few steps away from each other, few steps away from Don, but they stood there, they were there and even if genius was somewhat afraid to believe it they didn't look like they were going to run away from him again.

He didn't know what to do. What to say. So he just let another tear glide down along his cheek and simply smiled.

They flinched. They shuddered deeply. Donatello thought he could practically hear something clicking in their heads. Or was it in their hearts? He didn't care as long as he suddenly found them moving, walking – almost running – around the kitchen table, getting closer, rushing to him and Mikey and finally wrapping their arms around their brothers and repeating his name – his nickname - and apologies over and over again like some magic chant. He felt Michelangelo flinched and tensed as he felt others' embrace, but in a minute relaxed again, not saying anything. Elders pressed their foreheads to Don's temples, someone stroke the top of Mikey's head; genius couldn't say who, but it really didn't matter now. He just felt that unbearable tightening in his chest increasing even more as they continued to mutter their 'sorry' and hug them and tickle his cheeks with their faltering breath, they all shaking and grasping each other as if being afraid that if they let go – the world would just disappear.

"I'm sorry…" Leonardo whispered into his right ear. "I did… I did a horrible thing to you… I don't know… I…"

"Mutual, Leo." Donatello answered, totally amazed at how calm and firm his voice sounded despite that his throat felt like it was squeezed in crushing hold.

"I know…" Leader let out long sigh. "But I'm…"

"…elder brother and leader. I know." Don shook his head to make them lean back a bit so he could look at blue masked ninja face. "But do you really think it changes something this time?"

He looked straight into his red tired eyes. He had feeling that Leonardo had heard him after all, that he had understood Donatello's words about mating season, but it was his surplus of responsibility and always-in-control-thing that made it so hard for him to accept that he couldn't have done anything back then. It could have been irritating, if Donatello didn't know the most important part – Leonardo was like this because he simply loved his family more than anything. And the mere thought about any of them getting hurt was unbearable for their leader. Let alone the thought of him being responsible for that. The same was true about them all, it was just that leader's personality made everything more... intense.

Donatello could spend lifetime convincing Leo that things had been out of his control and there had been nothing he could do about it. But he wasn't going to. There was another way. It needed Don to be cruel in some way, and even if usually it was against his nature, today it was inevitable.

"Do you think I'm so sick sculled that I give a damn about what happened?" Genius said, still looking into Leonardo's eyes. "You think you're the only one suffering from what you've done? Or maybe you think that I'm pretty fine with the fact that I did 'horrible thing' to you and broke your arm? Tell me Leo, do you really think that I care about you less than you care about me only because I'm not leader and eldest brother?"

Leaf green terrapin kept silence for many long moments, looking somewhere past Don's back and frowning slightly. Donatello even got the impression that Leonardo had stopped breathing during that time. Probably, he did the same as he was afraid that once again leader will refuse to hear him. He even flinched when Leo's eyes finally returned to his face.

"I… understand, Donnie." Blue masked ninja muttered quietly. "I'm sorry."

This time he apologized not for doing 'horrible' thing… Mostly like for being deaf when it was incredibly important to listen. And even if genius perfectly knew that Leo wasn't completely convinced, knew that he was going to walk long road towards accepting and moving over everything that had happened, he also knew that it was a beginning of the way. And even the longest of them starts with one small step.

Now there was only one brother he had to face. And suddenly it appeared to be harder than Donatello had imagined. It was just he didn't know what he could say to him. Nobody still knew that Don had been the first to take Raphael, that heated time they had spent together now somehow seemed to be more than just raw mating, that hothead had feelings for him. What could Donatello possibly say to him? Usually he knew how to interact with him, but now… Despite the impression he could make, Raphael wasn't self pitying type, although it didn't mean he was absolutely indifferent or something like that. He never forgot bad, cruel or unfair things he did or said, and even if he didn't return to them over and over again, unfortunately he sometimes instinctively tried to distance himself from his 'victim' in order not to let something like that happen again. Like he had been doing with Don for last two weeks. And adding that this time everything had been far more complicated, confusing and intense than anything before, olive green mutant simply didn't know what to expect, especially since Raph kept silence from the moment he had started to talk to Leonardo.

But genius had to face him sooner or later, it was inevitable. Puzzle couldn't have been completed without last piece. Swallowing with great effort as nervousness almost tightened his insides into heavy knots, Donatello slowly turned his head to look at his third brother.

And was surprised to meet his eyes. No, not even that. He was surprised to see the expression they held. Raphael wasn't looking at him like at some alien creature or statue or something like that, not anymore. Golden eyes were telling genius they saw him, real him, in flesh and blood, smart guy of the family, Raph's brother. They were telling Raphael was sorry for what he had done and for leaving Don alone to deal with consequences, that he would do everything he could to help make everything right now. And they were telling that something that had fueled hothead's scent of affection before hadn't gone anywhere.

Donatello smiled, feeling that this nervousness and tightening in his chest disappearing slowly and finally after all those painful and torturing fourteen days he was able to relish in almost forgotten feeling of peace flooding his body and mind. He didn't care about all those tears running down his face or the small sobs escaping him. They all hugged each other tighter, not saying anything, sighing softly, enjoying the warmth coming from brothers, warmth that seemed to pour right out of their souls. Everything was going to be fine now, Don was absolutely sure. He wasn't alone anymore, his brothers were by his side, with him, not against him, connected by unbreakable family bonds and Donatello knew that everything was possible again.

For some time he just endlessly enjoyed their vicinity, crying quietly, absorbing their presence, relaxing even more in their arms, then blinked away all tears he could and turned his head slightly, glancing at Leonardo expectantly with red swollen eyes. They still owed him one more small thing. He had fixed everything he could, it was their turn now. Like he had imagined… _It will be time for Leo to mutter 'It's going to be fine'…_

'Don't ask, Leo', Don pleaded mentally, 'just say, please just say it… Like before…'

Eldest brother opened his mouth intending to ask, closed it again, contemplated for some time and then nodded barely noticeable.

"It's going to be fine." Leader said quietly, but with familiar notes of security in his voice. "Everything is going to be ok."

Donatello felt his lips curling into happy smile even as his body started to shake more with the increased power of his sobbing. …_time for Mikey to say some joke letting them know that not everything had been lost and destroyed during those terrifying hours… _The top of Mikey's head was totally wet now, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Uuum…" The youngest sniffed suddenly, as if hearing Don's thoughts. "Good we can't have kids. Otherwise this place would become too crowded you know…"

Don let out short laughter that sounded rather strange through his breathless sobs. Before he could even think that something was still missing Raphael suddenly raised his hand and slapped Mikey on the back of that one's head.

"Hey!" Michelangelo whined immediately as if he had been waiting for that very moment. "What was that for?"

"Watch yer mouth, bonehead." Raph grumbled in return.

…_and time for Raph to… to chase away the nightmares_…

Now it had some other meaning that it used to. Some things were going to change.

Still smiling and crying at the same time, Donatello tilted his head to the side, pressing his temple to Raphael's collarbone and closing his eyes. He sniffed quietly feeling as his elder brother hugged him a little tighter and gently kissed the top of his head before pressing his cheek to it.

Yes, some things were definitely going to change. And Don knew that tonight he was going to finally have long and peaceful sleep, because there'll be someone to guard his dreams.

And chase away all nightmares.


	17. OLE: Theory

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

Thanks for kind words, friends!

What can I say - the urge appeared to be stronger than I ever expected. I mean I finished last chapter, turned off computer, went to have some snack, opened the fridge, closed it, left the kitchen, turned on computer again and couldn't tear away untill I wrote this last episode. Not sure if it's exactly what I wanted to do, but I still kinda like it. It's not that I'm supposed to say something like that, but still...

About the therapy for guys... Yeah, I looked through the phone book to find one, but then I thought that after dealing with four giant mutated talking-walking-shell kicking turtles who had... mmm... mated each two weaks ago therapist would most likely need another therapist himself... So I'm afraid it's up to turtles to deal with what had happened... ^_^

Hope you all will enjoy this little addition. A bit longer than 'very short', but I hope you don't mind. Big thanks again to all who followed the story!

* * *

**One last episode. Theory**

Donatello stared at the ceiling in the darkness of his room, mindlessly twirling the edges of his blanket and listening to sounds of Raphael's deep and calm breathing coming from the floor next to his bed. The whole lair was asleep, so it was actually the only noise breaking the silence that surrounded genius. He didn't mind. In fact he kind of got used to it and even felt himself insecure when he woke up in the night and didn't hear anything, because Raph got out of the room to get a glass of water or something like that.

Although it was still rather strange to have him near every night since that that long and sloppy talk in the kitchen a little less than a week ago. Things were getting better with every day, especially when Donatello was finally able to get desired rest as Raphael guarded his dreams like a loyal dog, having made himself quite comfortable on the mat he had placed in brother's room. Actually, genius's bed was big enough for both of them and under normal circumstances they could have just slept there together like they used to from time to time in the childhood, but situation wasn't normal. So when Raph had dragged this mat and dropped it on the floor, Don hadn't said a word.

Having turned his head, olive green terrapin glanced at the floor, catching the form of his sleeping brother. He was still amazed about how Raphael's mere vicinity made all his nightmares just go away like it had made his panic and hysteria disappear when they had been going through mating season. Hothead didn't need to say anything, to do anything, to even sit with him waiting for him to drift into the kingdom of dreams – he just was in Don's room and Donatello slept like a child. It was some curious mystery, but genius was far away from trying to solve it. He didn't need the answer this time, he needed that feeling of security and relaxation that hothead's presence provided.

On the other hand there was another thing – the question – that bothered violet masked ninja. Well, maybe not quite bothered, but made rather interested in finding the answer.

Having hesitated for few minutes, Donatello sat up and threw another glance at sniffing brother. Actually it wasn't some urgent matter, but… Don really didn't know what was with that 'but', he just felt like he needed to do it. Now.

"Raph…" He called quietly.

Usually it took a bit more to wake Raphael up, but this time it was enough. Not quite seeing something in the darkness, Donatello more like felt the way hothead tensed, his mind clicking into reality swiftly and senses sharpening in the search for the possible danger. After few seconds he eased up remembering where he was and pulled up into seating position, turning to his brother.

"Ya ok?" He muttered, his eyes definitely fixed upon Donatello.

"Yes…" Genius nodded slightly.

He kind of felt himself nervous now when Raph had woken up. Maybe there hadn't been real necessity in such rush…

"Bad dream?" Raphael asked, his voice still hoarse after the sleep.

"No…" Don shook his head, rubbing his palms together as if he was cold. "I just woke up and… I usually don't really need long sleep, you know. Well as long as I don't have nightmares and all that… But I don't have them lately, so… uummm…"

What on Earth he had wanted to say in the first place? And why he kept on muttering this pointless rubbish now? Donatello almost groaned, cursing himself mentally and continuing to mumble something at the same time. It kind of felt as if he was afraid to stop.

Raphael listened to him without even single hint of intention to interrupt – Shell, when had he become such attentive interlocutor? – until Don's stream of words ran low by itself, then kept silence for some more time before shifting and leaning forward slightly.

"Donnie…" He said softly, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Donatello swallowed, trying to calm down. Well, if he was that nervous he could just say that everything was fine and go back to sleep knowing that Raph won't argue him and simply continue to guard his dreams again. Usually hothead would have grunted and got irritated or simply left or made his brother say what he had intended, but in these days forcing Don in any way was not on the list of Raphael's deeds. After all memories about mating season hadn't gone anywhere.

Not that Donatello believed that they ever will. At least completely.

But that wasn't so important right now. He had a theory and wanted to prove or deny it. Because this was the part of what scientists do. And since he was one it was quite understandable that he was going to make test to come to some conclusion.

_Yes, that's it_, Don thought, _think about it as some test_…

"Can you do…eerm… something?" He forced out slowly.

That sounded as if he had just learned to talk… Donatello suppressed with to sigh deeply as he waited for Raphael's reply.

"Sure." Hothead answered quietly. "Anything."

He really meant it, didn't he? Don grasped his blanket tightly, staring at it intently as if it was actually the most fascinating sight in his life. _Well come on_, he urged himself on mentally, _he's waiting, you started it after all, what kind of scientist are you if you can't even_…

Donatello suddenly flinched, interrupting himself. Who was he trying to fool? It had nothing to do with science or tests or anything. He just… _needed_ to know.

Now or never. It's not like he was going to die because of that.

"Kiss me."

Well, he said it. To actually do it appeared to be easier than prepare himself for doing it. Thinking wasn't always much help. Not in the cases like this anyway.

Raphael was totally silent for what felt like ages. Donatello was sure that oceans had withered during that time and all that was left from two of them was dust scattering around with the wind. Personally he felt like he had fallen into tiny pieces and collected back at least five times while this pause lasted. Don was going to fall apart again when he heard Raph moving, getting up to his feet, walking to him and sitting down on the edge of his bed. Their thighs adjoined and hothead's skin burned genius's, although of course there was no way it was possible or that he could feel it through the blanket.

Having raised his hand, elder brother gently touched Donatello's cheek before moving palm farther as he carefully gripped the back of Don's neck, slowly pulling him towards himself and leaning forward at the same time. Their lips met in halfway and if olive green terrapin hadn't closed his eyes before he would have done this now for sure. He didn't notice when his lips had parted to let Raphael's tongue inside, when he had glided his hands along other's forearms to rest on powerful shoulders or when he had let out small churring sound not even realizing it; he was too busy listening to the sensations and just… just enjoying it as his heart were thumping faster with every second and shivers – oh yes, shivers – were running down his spine again. Like it had happened before.

As they broke apart many long moments later panting and shivering Donatello just kept on sitting with his eyes closed for some more time, holding onto other's shoulders and biting his lower lip slightly. His mind seemed to be utterly blank and somehow it absolutely didn't feel wrong. Was even nice. More than nice to tell the truth.

It was still the same when Don finally took a deep breath and looked at his brother, meeting affectionate glance of golden orbs. In the darkness of the room they seemed to be otherworldly. But it also was nice.

"Proved then…" Genius whispered with soft sigh.

Raphael blinked in confusion, but didn't have time to ask anything as Donatello kissed him, this time wrapping his hands around other's neck and pressing their upper plastrons tightly against each other. He churred again feeling Raphs' second hand curling around his waist to pull him even closer.

Yes, his theory had been proved - shivers were not caused by mating season.

Well, at least not anymore.

* * *

What else to add?.. THE END OF THE STORY.


End file.
